The Return to the Island
by Whitelighter Enchantress
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to 'Mission Rescue.' Fifteen years later, Sydney and Vaughn live a comfortable family life, but what happens when Jason is kidnapped from them?
1. CIA Kids

The Return to the Island  
  
Chapter 1: CIA Kids  
  


A/n: Ah, another new story. Don't you just love the first chapters of new fics? Anyway, this is the sequel to _Mission Rescue_ and it takes place about 15 years later. If you haven't read _Mission Rescue_, it is greatly recommended to understand this fic, and late reviews will be graciously accepted and appreciated. And there will not be a trilogy, at least I highly doubt there will be. I know the beginning of _Mission Rescue_ is juvenilely written, but please bear with it. ******And an extra note- I found this one fic with the same name I used for Sydney's daughter, but I promise you I came up with the name while I was writing _Mission Rescue_ and I did not take it from anyone.**** **Theme song: Kol Nidrei by Max Bruch (aka the most beautiful song in the whole world)  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone you don't recognize belongs to me. As for the others, they belong to JJ: the world's most evil genius.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The rich smell of coffee startled Sydney out of her early morning daze on June 5, 2020. As she poured herself a cup, her free arm stretched into the air, caught in a yawn. She sighed; her last early morning for three months. It was the last day of school, the last day of giving exams, the last day of saying You're dismissed to the juniors and seniors she hoped she had matured. But finally, it was the last day before summer; the glorious summer. A three month block dedicated to her freedom and bonding with her husband, son, and daughter.  
  
Sydney sipped at her coffee every once in a while as she began making breakfast, pancakes especially for today. Not only was today the last day of school, but her daughter's birthday. She was... twelve now. Twelve? That couldn't be right. It was only yesterday that she was born, wasn't it? Oh, but how that last years had flown by. It seemed ever since Jason was adopted time couldn't move slow enough for the Vaughn family. And when Amanda was born, time only moved faster.  
  
In appearance, Sydney had barely changed. Though nearing the age of fifty, Sydney's only signs of being middle aged were the gray streaks in her hair and the smiling creases on her face. Sometimes she would look in the mirror and feel like her mother stared back at her; the resemblance was undeniable. Sydney's job also had a factor in her aging, however. She often blamed the gray hairs on her trouble making students. Once resigning from the CIA and becoming a substitute for a teacher on maternity leave, she was hired to the same high school's English department. She loved her teaching job – despite the trouble makers – and wanted to continue teaching AP Literature until she could teach no longer. Retiring was _so_ overrated.  
  
Sydney was soon joined in the kitchen by her husband, receiving a sweet but lingering kiss as he gave her a tight squeeze. Vaughn hadn't changed much either, she noticed. He was just as much as a romantic now than he was when they were first together. And she could only notice how age altered his looks when they looked at old pictures. His hair had slowly grayed over years, but crept up on him subtly. The creases in his forehead were now a permanent feature of his face, as well as light wrinkles around his still brilliantly green eyes. As for his work at the CIA, he remained the handler of Anita Russell – a double agent for the rogue Ascendancy – until a few years ago when they were brought down. After that, he was promoted to director, and planned to retire sometime in the next ten years (hopefully before his younger child graduated from college. While his job as Director Vaughn came with great perks, it forced him to spend more time at work than with his family.  
  
And speaking of family, the most likely biggest change of any of the Vaughns had come from the teenager of the house. Jason was now fifteen years old, Sydney regularly reminded herself, and just as sarcastic and moody as any teen his age. It shocked Sydney that he was about to finish his first year of high school (!). If Sydney had any worries that her adopted son wouldn't fit in with her family, they had vanished completely. Jason loved hockey with a passion as Vaughn did and even was a starter on his school team. He played for his school's baseball team as well, and played basketball with his sister in the driveway. Vaughn and Sydney were quite proud of his four-point grade, through Sydney did receive news from his teachers that he was slightly mischievous. At times he resembled a rebel, with his dark rooted, blonde tipped, spiked hair and solid bridged nose, but everyone knew he was truly kind at heart. Jason had a way of persuading Sydney with his green eyes, as Vaughn's did, which he often used to his advantage. However, he was what one would call a momma's boy.  
  
There was also Amanda, who took the role of daddy's little girl. While most people called her Mandy, she was born Amanda Laura Vaughn on June 5, 2008. She was the spitting image of Sydney and Irina, but whose personality was a concoction of every Bristow and Vaughn that ever walked the face of the earth. She was smart and athletic like her parents, and was also very popular (her charismatic and outgoing qualities caused boys to drool over her, much to Vaughn's dismay). Mandy simply laughed when her brother addressed her as the 6th grade slut' or a bad girl' because, naturally, she was neither. As for her favorite sports, she worshipped the LA Kings like everyone in the Vaughn family, but the game of basketball held a more special place in her heart. She especially loved college level, in all sports besides basketball. Yes, the rest of the family thought this was strange as well, but basketball was her favorite hobby in the entire world and she worked hard at it. Among the middle school students she was known as the best power forward in the area on the court, and witty and charming as well.  
  
But of course, Sydney couldn't reflect on the past without thinking of her friends. Francie Calfo, now Francie Weiss, lived happily with her husband and one daughter. Over all, her looks hadn't changed in the slightly, excepting a bit lighter hair color. Shortly after Jason's adoption, Francie had discovered that she was pregnant...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Vaughn said, after hearing Francie's big news, I guess those foreign condoms didn't work out too well for you, buddy.  
  
Weiss gave him a dirty glare.   
  
~End flashback~  
  
Francie and Weiss married on the next Valentine's Day, then gave birth to Chloe Rebecca Weiss on June 1, 2006. She maintained her ownership of her restaurant, and built up in status until she could expand into a chain of restaurants in the LA area between 2010 and 2015. Currently, she was in the process of expanding statewide.  
  
Eric Weiss... Where to begin? He was forever cracking corny jokes and adding sexual innuendo whenever he could. His hair was completely gray, and he was now thinner and healthy as ever. True, he had married Francie because of impregnating her, but it was true that they would have gotten married soon whether she was pregnant or not. Weiss was still working for the CIA, now residing as a high ranking Analyst who couldn't wait to retire.  
  
Chloe Weiss, it seemed, was always at the Vaughn house. It didn't seem to matter that she lived mere blocks away, because she could have moved in and no one would have known the difference. She stood at five feet and four inches, just a little shorter than the ever growing Mandy, though she made up for her height in brains. Though she had just turned fourteen a few days ago, her easy ability to learn and consume knowledge landed her a grade ahead of the other teenagers her age. Chloe had worried that she wouldn't fit in with the older kids at first, but quickly adjusted with the help of her best friend (who happened to be the popular Jason). And while she had many friends in her grade, she still felt that Mandy was a better friend than them all.   
  
Though Sydney, Francie, and Mandy knew that Chloe spent most of her time with the Vaughns because she was madly in love with Jason. It was quite obvious to the same bunch that Jason had a crush on her too. But of course, most of her guy friends thought that she was pretty with her thick, straight, shoulder length dark hair and light chocolate skin, however, they also thought she was too quiet and shy. Jason and Mandy were the only ones to see the real Chloe, the one who would always speak her mind and wasn't afraid to give Jason a shove when he deserved it.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but also think of Will Tippin. He had stayed in LA for another year and after Jason's adoption before moving to New York City to further pursue his journalism career. Will ended up staying there for four years, and while there he met Gretchen Marksberg, a fellow journalist. They married in 2010 (she didn't change her last name... Doesn't Gretchen Tippin sound funny??), and later moved back to LA when Will was offered a new job. For years following the move, they suffered fertility problems until October in 2016 when Gretchen gave birth to triplet girls, Olivia, Rachel, and Hannah. And if there were a reason for Will to look aged, it was definitely from the girls. His hair was a perfect blend of blonde and gray, but his blue eyes had not faded a bit. And there were also those wrinkles in his forehead and around his eyes.  
  
And not to mention Marcus Dixon, probably Sydney's most loyal friend. Now a high ranking officer at the CIA, he planned to retire at the end of the year. With his slowly graying hair and extremely physically fit body, he looked much younger than he really was. He resided comfortably with his wife, while his oldest daughter had recently gotten married and his son was just finishing college.   
  
Sydney reflected on Dixon, which led to Marshall Flinkman. Marshall remained as nervous and quirky as ever. With his gray tipped hair, he still fiddled away as tech op in the CIA. About three years after Jason's adoption, the LA branch received a transfer and gained Christine Orions to their tech op team. Instantly, an attraction developed between the two, and they married in 2011. Christine was a big, if not, bigger computer geek than Marshall, though considered to be the prettier of the pair. She had long, red, golden hair and sparkly gray eyes. It was hard to keep Marshall away from her, and they quickly became partners in crime, er... tech op... About a year after their marriage, Christine gave birth to Luke Quincy in November, and now was due in late August with a girl.  
  
Jack Bristow was another name she couldn't leave out. He had miraculously beaten the odds by recovering extremely well from his leukemia, and luckily remained in remission. He had no returning signs of it since his surgery, though he still had to make regular visits to the doctor to be sure. And a new medical discovery from a few years back had helped his body to keep the leukemia from returning, as well as many other sufferers. Shortly after his release for the hospital, he retired from the CIA and filled in his role as loving grandfather. His acting duty as grandfather surprised Sydney beyond belief, but she knew that his changed personality was due to his experience with the cancer. It caused him to be a happier person, to enjoy what life he had, to laugh, to love, and to build better relationships with the people he knew. Jack had never regained the weight he lost from his leukemia, nor did he ever build back his muscular strength. His thin, gray hair rested gently around his head, leaving a bald spot on the top that resembled a yarmulka.  
  
As for Irina Derevko, Sydney did not know much about how her mother had changed. She could only assume certain things, though she sometimes could find herself imagining what she was now like. She saw Irina with long, silvery hair, still sitting cross-legged in the middle of her cell with a book in her arms, ready to turn around to greet an agent with that mysterious twinkle in her eyes. She probably had a few more freedoms due to her continuing cooperation, such as more time on the roof or a bigger, better cell. Though Sydney never asked Vaughn to talk about her mother, nor did Vaughn ever bring her up. In fact, Vaughn had only gone to see his mother-in-law a handful of times in the last years, and only three times mentioning anything about his personal life: that her grandson's name was Jason Michael, two years later that Sydney was pregnant, and nine months after that to tell her that her granddaughter's name was Amanda. Vaughn refused to let Irina relish that Amanda's middle name was Laura, but Sydney had told him that Laura was Sydney's true mother, a loving, kind one, and not the person who murdered his father.  
  
Someone who Sydney hadn't thought of at all over the years – and who just happened to slip into her mind now – was Arvin Sloane. She knew he was still in prison, and still though he had been transferred to Camp Harris soon after the Ascendancy surfaced. And if Sloane was now in Camp Harris, then Tracy Macklem was certainly there also for aiding a known terrorist.  
  
And that terrorist was Mr. Sark; his location still unknown. Being concerned about this, Sydney often confronted Vaughn about it. However, Vaughn could tell her nothing, and not even those in the Ascendancy knew of his whereabouts.  
  
A slight shudder slid down Sydney's body as she flipped the last few pancakes. She looked over at her husband, who sat comfortably at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and nibbling at his toast. Quickly, she ripped her eyes away and turned her attention back to her pancakes, which she nearly burnt.  
  
Soon Mandy made her way into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice, taking her seat at the table. There's the birthday girl! Sydney exclaimed, setting a plate of syrupy pancakes in front of her daughter. Placing one hand on her shoulder, she gave it a slight squeeze. So how does it feel to be twelve? Not to mention an almost seventh grader?  
  
Mandy swallowed her large bite of pancake. Just like it felt when I was an eleven year old sixth grader. But I bet some presents would change my mind... she added with a sly grin, giving her mother a hopeful look.  
  
Nope, not until tonight. Mandy frowned, turning back to her breakfast. We're having your party at the Russells tonight, don't forget. She nodded, and Sydney went back to the toaster.  
  
Are you really twelve already? Vaughn asked as he put the newspaper down. Didn't you just turn seven last year?  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes. Dad, you've said that every year since I was, like, eight.  
  
Ah, you're still my little girl, he smiled. He checked his watch. Better get my stuff together from the office, he said, standing up and giving his daughter a kiss on the head as he passed.  
  
Sydney pulled out the crisp toast from the toaster and set in onto a plate to be buttered. Where is your brother? He's going to be late again. Mandy simply shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something about teenage boys when Sydney hurried out of the kitchen to the stairs. Jason Michael! she hollered up the stairs. Don't make me call you down here one more time! A scurrying of feet could be heard above her, and soon her son stood at the top of the stairway looking down. Francie and Chloe will be here to pick you up soon, she told him as he came down. He nodded and kissed her cheek before hurrying around the corner and into the kitchen.  
  
She shook her head, laughing at him, and turned around back into the kitchen. She found Mandy finishing off her pancakes while Jason chugged away at a large glass of orange juice. Suddenly she saw his face contort and he set the glass down, instantly rubbing his neck. Is it your neck again? she asked, coming up behind him.  
  
  
  
He sat down, and allowed his mother to massage the tense muscles in his neck, her index finger gently rubbing over the miniscule scar. Ever since his adoption she had to massage his tense neck muscles. Even as a tiny baby, she could remember watching him struggle with the pain, and later discovered that the massaging helped greatly. Maybe it's something from your real mother... the neck pains.  
  
No – _birth_ mom. You're my real mom. He turned his neck to each side to stretch it out, finding his pain had dispersed. Sydney smiled at him. Always, he had called her his real mom, not adoptive mother. And every time he said it to her, her heart couldn't help but melt. She remembered when Jason was back in sixth grade and he was assigned to do a project on genes. Mandy was only eight at the time and did not yet understand genetics or hereditary qualities. Sydney had accidentally overheard Jason trying to explain it to her, and heard him talking about the difference between his birth mom and his real mom.  
  
You know that picture of you and Mom in the hospital? he had asked her. Well Mom never had me in a hospital. But she raised me and she loves me, and that makes her my real mom.  
  
Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a car horn honking. That's my ride. See you, Mom. And happy birthday, Manders.  
  
Thanks, Jay, Mandy replied, taking her plate to the sink.  
  
Good luck on finals! Sydney called after him.  
  
Mandy placed her dish and utensils in the dishwasher. So why aren't you at school yet? You usually leave before Jay, Mandy couldn't help but notice.  
  
Juniors aren't taking their finals until this afternoon, so I'm taking you to school this morning and then heading over to the high school.  
  
Mandy remembered. Then can we go a little early? I want to say good-bye to my friends and stuff.  
  
Sydney smiled. Why don't you go get dressed now?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
All the kids were in the basement, finally, after all the cake was gone and all the presents had been opened. Mandy, Jason, and Chloe were all watching Mandy's new DVD set of _The Frugles Strike Back_'s first season (an equivalent to their generation's _FRIENDS_) while the triplets. Luke was playing on the computer and talking with Nathan Russell, who pretended to be remotely interested. Most of the parents, of course, had leapt at the chance to break out the wine.  
  
You're kidding me, Marshall, Christine said. We are _not_ naming our daughter another Star Wars name. I let you get away with Luke last time.  
  
Oh come on, Luke and Leia, isn't it cute? Or Padme. Amidala? he asked sheepishly, earning a stern look.  
  
How about something with a K?  
  
That reminds me of when we had to name Chloe, Francie said, taking a sip of her wine. We fought forever.  
  
Yeah, but I finally won, Weiss added triumphantly.  
  
  
  
Well, Chloe was _my_ idea.  
  
Jason was my idea, Sydney said. Actually, so was Amanda.  
  
You all had it easy, Will complained.  
  
Yeah, we had to come up with three girls names and three boys names, Gretchen added. I seem to remember a lot of name arguing, as well.  
  
I seem to remember a lot of peanut butter and pickles.  
  
Watch it, Tippin.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from the basement. Don't worry! Jason called from the bottom of the stairs. Everything's all right. And seconds later, Olivia, get away from that – _Crash!_ Anita! Gretchen!  
  
We're coming, Anita laughed, hurrying to her basement to see what damage the triplets had caused.  
  
Once Olivia and the basement had been cleaned up, and Jason, Chloe, and Mandy were really supervising the triplets, the mood lightened up stairs as the adults closed the wine bottles. So what are everyone's summer plans? someone asked.  
  
Vaughn began, we haven't told the kids yet, but we're surprising them with a trip to Santa Barbara. And the Weisses are coming with us.  
  
Ooh, how many days until we leave? a younger voice asked. It was Mandy. She always had a way up sneaking around (obviously inherited from her parents).  
  
Sydney frowned. You weren't supposed to know we were even going! But that wasn't answer enough for Mandy, so she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, waiting. We leave on Monday, Sydney sighed.  
  
she replied, grabbing three cokes before heading back downstairs.  
  
There was a moment of silence while everyone stared at Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney finally had to ask, eyeing them all oddly.  
  
She's definitely your child, Dixon said. The way she just sneaks into conversations unnoticed.  
  
Come to think of it, she does do it a lot, Jack Bristow added. She'd do the CIA wonders one day.  
  
Whoa, whoa, I don't know about that, Vaughn defended her, causing the adults to all laugh. Mandy was his little girl, and anytime someone mentioned her with the CIA he had to protect her from it. He didn't want his little girl venturing off in the dangers of that life, though neither did Sydney. If anyone's going to be in the CIA, it's Chloe. That kid's a genius.  
  
Yeah she is... Weiss mused. Wait. She's not going into the CIA either! She's becoming a doctor. Or a lawyer. I see big money in her future, he said, rubbing his hands.  
  
I think Luke can be in the CIA, Marshall finally said, causing everyone to laugh. he asked innocently. It was no secret that Luke was brainy like his parents, and would just become another brilliant Marshall among the agents.  
  
Anita looked deep in thought. I don't think Nathan would be in the CIA, unless they let him play video games professionally.  
  
What about Jason? Joe, Anita's husband, asked.  
  
Sydney asked. I don't know... Though I would never recommend anyone to the CIA. He can be my big, burly hockey player. She said this with a smile, but began to give serious thought to a career for him. It was true, he would make a great CIA agent. He had the brains, and of course the physical strength...  
  
Well, I take it the kids are ready to go home, Vaughn said to her, breaking her thoughts. She turned her head, and found Jason holding some of his sister's gifts over his head where she couldn't reach them. Chloe watched with amusement as she joined her parents.  
  
Sydney said. He turned and look expectantly at his mother while Mandy continued to jump for her gifts. We're leaving soon.  
  
Do we have to? Nathan was just going to show me his new video game. He said this with his normal sarcasm, pleading with his eyes to go home.  
  
Yes, we're going home. Anita, Joe, thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful.  
  
Not a problem, Syd. Happy Birthday, Amanda.  
  
she replied, finally jumping on her brother's back.  
  
Vaughn grabbed Mandy's presents that remained on the floor. Come on, we can go home and you can decide what to pack for our vacation.  
  
Vacation? Jason asked, dropping the gifts. Mandy sprang off his back. We're going on vacation? Where?  
  
He raised his eyebrow. You mean Mandy didn't tell you? Jason shook his head.  
  
What can I say, I like keeping secrets. And you said we weren't supposed to know yet.  
  
Vaughn cast Sydney a worried glance, but she chuckled it off. Vaughn didn't like his daughter toying with the idea of keeping secrets, or anything else that would make her appealing to the CIA.  
  
Jason took the rest of Mandy's presents from Vaughn's and raced his sister out to the car, leaving Vaughn and Sydney for goodbyes and thank-yous. Vaughn slipped his hand into his wife's once they were outside. He noticed Sydney's quietness, and asked, What's on your mind?  
  
Nothing, really, Sydney mumbled; a lie. She had been deep in thought about her son becoming an agent, the thoughts wouldn't seem to leave her head. There was something about it that enraptured her mind and refused to let it leave... But why? She shouldn't even be thinking about it, really. Sydney, of all people, practically recruiting her son into the CIA? She almost laughed out loud; the thought was truly ridiculous. She couldn't let her son join into an organization with that much danger. No one deserved the life that Sydney and Vaughn had, especially Jason.  
  
Hey, Mom, can I drive home? he asked her when they reached the car.  
  
both Vaughn and Sydney answered unanimously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, come on, just a few blocks?  
  
  
  
Can I at least –  
  
  
  
Mandy laughed at her brother. she shouted.  
  
Shut-up, midget, he replied with a scowl, climbing into the back of their SUV and crossing his arms.  
  
Let's just get home, Sydney said after putting on her seat belt. I think we all could use a good night's sleep tonight. And we can enjoy our first day of sleeping in!  
  
A sarcastic yay' sounded from the back seat as the car pulled out of the drive way, heading back to their home at 619 Brewster Street. And soon Sydney thoughts of Jason in the CIA slipped her mind, but she knew they would return again soon.  
  
  
  
A/n: Don't ask about the Frugles Strike Back thing, I just asked my friend for a random name I could use for a future TV show and that's what she gave me. Anyway... What do you think so far? **REVIEW!** I know this chapter was mostly informationy crap but the real story is beginning, don't worry.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	2. Figure by the Shore

Chapter 2: Figure by the Shore  
  


A/n: Big thanks to Carma for her review. It was the only one ::sobs:: If I don't get anymore reviews maybe I won't post anymore. Hehe, threats are fun. Wow, I went back and reread Mission Rescue, and the first like 8-ish chapters are really bad. I can't believe how much my writing has improved since then. Anyway,   
Theme Songs: Thriller by Michael Jackson and Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. Isn't 13 Going on 30 a great movie?  
  
Disclaimer: Alias is owned by JJ Abrams. It's not mine so don't sue me.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When are they going to get here? Mandy whined as soon as Monday morning rolled around. They're already five minutes late!  
  
You know Uncle Eric, Vaughn sighed. He gets quite paranoid about packing.  
  
Is this gonna be like when we went upstate? Vaughn gave her a solemn nod. Then I'm going back inside with Jay. Tell us when they get here. She dropped her pillow onto her overstuffed suitcase and hurried back inside the house.  
  
She angry that Weiss is late again? Sydney asked, appearing from behind the car. Vaughn told her yes. At least she's punctual.  
  
The two finished packing up the car, finding it interesting how four people could want to bring so many items on vacation. Even if it was only for a week. All right. Everything's packed and in the car, and there are three seats left up front. You, me, and Francie. We'll make Weiss drive the kid's car, he smirked.  
  
Don't we do this to him every year? Sydney smiled.  
  
It's good for him. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney's body. He brought one hand up in the back to massage through her hair, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. This vacation will be wonderful, he whispered. The beach, the sunsets, the late nights...  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to reply with a suggestive remark, however a honking car horn interrupted her. Please, keep the public displays of affection to a minimum! Eric Weiss shouted out of the red van's window.  
  
Well good morning to you too, Vaughn mumbled, turning away slightly from his wife.  
  
I'll go get the kids, Sydney said. Vaughn nodded and Sydney walked back into the house. In a matter of seconds, Jason and Mandy were running out of the house with Sydney slowly trailing behind.  
  
Who's car are we in? Jason asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Uncle Eric's, Sydney replied, winking at her husband.  
  
Weiss exclaimed. Every damn vacation...  
  
The van door slid open, revealing Chloe sitting in the middle seats buried beneath tons of suitcases. Mandy, sit by me! she shouted. Mandy agreed with a smile and climbed in.  
  
All right, I'm sitting up front with the Weissmeister! Jason said as he opened the door.  
  
And I'm up front with the Jasonater! They gave each other a few encouraging grunts before Jason took his seat, pushing aside empty fast food paper cups with his feet. We'll get a head start and meet up with you kids later.  
  
Sounds good, Francie said. Bye, sweetie see you later. Chloe and Weiss responded with an empty bye before the van pulled out and headed down the street. Ah, child free at last! she moaned, pulling her thick black hair from the white hair clip that held it up.  
  
Vaughn agreed, and only one and a half more hours of this bliss.  
  
Well, we can make it two if we drive slowly... Sydney added, biting her lip. She looked at her husband, specifically noticing the way the sun glinted off his green eyes with a spark. That very spark caused him that grab his wife into his arms once again, lean in to smell her perfect scent, and kiss her softly on the lips...  
  
Eric's right, Francie interrupted them. Get a room.  
  
*Meanwhile in the kid's car...*  
  
Weiss sighed with boredom in a nearly silent van. Jason lay asleep next to him, a little bit of drool dripping down his lips. Mandy sat comfortably behind her brother, music blaring out of her headphones almost loud enough for Weiss to hear perfectly. And then of course, Chloe contentedly was reading a book next to Mandy, seemingly not bothered by the music.  
  
He beat his thumbs restlessly on the steering wheel, thinking of something to do. How long had they been driving. Oh God, only fifteen minutes. Checking the rearview mirror, he noticed the Vaughn's SUV wasn't even in sight. There had to be something for him to do. _No_, he reminded himself, _there's absolutely nothing to do when sleepy teenagers are left to their own devices_. A few scary images for a father to think of came to mind, but he told himself they were sleepy teens, not horny ones. To further rid himself of these thoughts, he reached for his coffee in a white, styrofoam cup and finished the last gulp, feeling a caffeinated jolt run down his spine.  
  
Then he got an idea. Why don't we play a game!? he asked, loud enough to stir Jason awake, overpower Mandy's music, and break Chloe away from her book.   
  
Jason quickly straightened up, blinking a few times and wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand. Are we there yet? he asked hopefully.  
  
No, but I was just saying we should play a game.  
  
Mandy pulled her earphones down and turned off her MP3 player, which also happened to be her cell phone. (**New times, people! New technology too!**) A game? I don't know...  
  
Dad, no one plays games anymore, Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes at with dad and setting her book down. Anyway we've only been on the road for like twenty minutes and you're already bored?  
  
From the mirror, Weiss saw Chloe lift her book again. Oh, come on, doesn't a rousing game of twenty questions sound like fun?  
  
Fine, whatever, Mandy said, staring in a daze out the window.  
  
I guess, Jason surrendered, turning around to look at Chloe.  
  
she said, I have one.  
  
Jason and Mandy both answered together.  
  
Why not? Weiss wanted to know.  
  
She's way too smart! Jason said. She always picks the hardest ones and they take forever to figure out, then half the time we don't even know what they are anyway.  
  
Well you'd know what they were if you paid more attention in class, Chloe countered back.  
  
Hey, I got all A's, thank you very much.  
  
Just let her go, _I'll_ try to get it, and if it's too hard so what? I'm sure we'll all have fun.  
  
Can't say I didn't warn you... whispered Jason.  
  
Chloe smiled. Thanks, Dad. Okay, ask away.  
  
Is it a person?  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a slight pause. Kind of.  
  
Weiss cast a quick, nervous glance to Mandy and Jason. Mandy had crossed her arms and gave him an eyebrow raise that said we told you so.' He gripped the steering wheel tighter and uttered,   
  
*Meanwhile, back in the adult's car...*  
  
Francie sat behind Sydney in the passenger's seat, filing her nails. Wouldn't it be awful if we stayed at home and left Eric with the kids all week?  
  
Not really, Vaughn grinned, receiving a playful smack from Sydney. I mean, yeah, that would be terribly rude of us. He decided his first answer was better. A week away from his kids would be great. Just him, alone with Sydney... It would be pure heaven. Not that he didn't like being around his kids, because he loved them very much and barely got to see them with his job. But a total week of relaxation would mean a total week minus two kids. Syd, when was the last time we were on vacation without the kids?  
  
she paused in thought. I don't know, Michael. Our honeymoon? she laughed. There were those times when we just dropped them off at my Dad's for a few days, and your Mom's as well.  
  
He frowned. There hadn't been any real vacations without them then, as he suspected. We should think about taking one, just the two of us, he finally suggested.  
  
Francie stopped filing her nails at once, clearly interested in Sydney's reaction. And just where would we go? And for how long?  
  
He held back a smile. She seemed to mildly like his idea. Someplace small and secluded where we could get away... Not like DisneyLand where we give the kids the room next to us with an attached door.  
  
It seems to me that you liked that DisneyLand Hotel. Or was it just the rides in the dark where you could kiss me? I seem to have forgotten. He opened his mouth, but curtly closed it. Truthfully, he hadn't expected such a snide remark to come during this conversation. She was right, he did enjoy stealing the kisses on the dark rides, but that wasn't enough alone time for Vaughn. I don't even see why we stayed in a hotel in the first place.  
  
I just thought it would be fun to get away from home, he defended himself. But don't go on a tangent, I'm serious about us going on vacation alone.  
  
Sydney shrugged. You know how I feel about leaving the kids... It was true, Sydney hated having them anywhere that wasn't home. Even if they were just spending the night at a friend's house. She always had a feeling something bad would happen; Vaughn told her she was overprotective. Being alone wouldn't do us any harm, though. Vaughn's smile finally broke free. What would we do with Jason and Mandy?  
  
You could leave them with Eric and me. I know Chloe would love it, Francie finally piped in. Sydney turned around, raising her eyebrows. Okay, so we all know Chloe would love it, she added with a giggle.  
  
Mark my words, began Sydney, Jason and Chloe will be married one day. Sometimes when they fight it reminds me of... Well, how Michael and I used to argue when I was first assigned to him.  
  
Vaughn paused in reminiscence. Yeah, they do... he said, remembering the time in particular when he asked Sydney to draw what she thought was SD-6, and then remembering Jason and Chloe's recent fight when they were creating their own country and couldn't agree on anything. Good times...  
  
Then again, they love going to Dad's house. I guess he tells them stories about times when he was in the CIA.  
  
Is he allowed to do that? Francie wondered.  
  
He uses quite a bit of exaggeration in them, I've been told. Dad's so different than he used to be. She had to admit, she liked the dramatic change in his personality. But she also knew that when he told his stories, he told some about Grandma Bristow. Sydney and Vaughn had argued for years about what to tell Jason and Mandy, and finally settled with Grandma did a lot of bad things' and Grandpa Vaughn is dead because of the bad things she did.' It was the partial truth, but they didn't want to expose their children to their entire CIA life, which happened to include a lot of the past. The kids seemed happy with that mystery, however, and didn't ask too many questions. Sydney was almost certain of one thing, however, that Jason knew his grandmother was in prison. But if he did suspect such a thing, he had yet to tell anyone including his sister or Chloe.  
  
Mandy likes going to her Grandpa's, Sydney continued. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. And he just succumbs to her because she looks exactly like me, and Mom.  
  
*Meanwhile, back in the kid's car, twelve minutes and a thousand questions later...*  
  
Nope, it's not that either, Chloe sighed. At this rate, they would be in Santa Barbara before they guessed it.  
  
That's it! I give up! Mandy cried, putting her headphones back on her head, but keeping her music quiet so she could still hear Jason and Weiss guessing.  
  
Dad, you haven't asked a question in a long time, Chloe observed.  
  
That's because I'm still hung up on how it's a place and a thing at the same time.  
  
Is it like... a state of mind? Jason asked exasperatedly.  
  
Chloe thought for a moment. Yeah, I guess you could say that.  
  
*Still in the kid's car, but another thousand questions later...*  
  
Okay, I'm sick of guessing, and frankly I have no idea what it is. So I'm taking the initiative to go the cheap route. Does it start with a A? Weiss was desperate to figure this out.  
  
Oh man, Uncle Eric, that's a bold move... We're talking about the alphabet here.  
  
Not an A.  
  
She shook her head; no. Weiss proceeded through the rest of the alphabet. X? Is it X?  
  
  
  
Now I have a fifty-fifty shot here, with Y and Z. And I could go alphabetically with Y, but I'm taking my chance on Z. So, does it start with a Z?  
  
Wow, Dad, I have to hand it to you, that was pretty smart thinking there, but no.  
  
Dammit! Y?  
  
Because she's too smart. Jason crossed his arms.  
  
No, I mean the letter Y.  
  
Yes, it starts with Y.  
  
Weiss turned to Jason. How many words do you know that start with Y?  
  
Jason bit his lip. Yes? No. It's not that. Yyyyyour mom?  
  
Haha, nope, it's not that. But you should do that some time.  
  
Oh my God, I know what it is! Mandy yelled, pulling her headphones down and sitting up as straight as she could. It's yonder!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Finally, after a very long drive in the kid's car, Weiss's crew reached Santa Barbara and the cottage the two families' were renting. The kids dove out of the car, leaving all their things behind and ran down to the beach. As they ran, they quickly stripped off the clothing they had on over their bathing suits and kicked off their sandals. Mandy was the first to dive into the water, finding it to be much colder than she expected. Don't come in, guys! she warned, running back to shore with chattering teeth.  
  
Like hell I'm not! Jason shouted, receiving another, if not colder, awakening. She's right, Chloe, don't do it.  
  
Trust me, I won't. Why don't we walk down the beach a ways?  
  
Jason agreed. Come on, Mandy.  
  
Actually, I'm gonna stay here and unpack. You guys can go without me, I'll just meet you later.  
  
Jason gave her an inquisitive look, as did Chloe. You sure? her brother asked.  
  
Yeah. Go find a cove to make out in or something.  
  
Not. Funny. Jason stared menacingly at her for a moment, but she simply shrugged and started walking back towards the cottage.   
  
She paced herself slowly, letting the ocean mist breeze gently against her body. Picking up her shoes and the lost clothing, the mist faded and she approached the cottage. Weiss was unpacking his van, and Sydney, Vaughn, and Francie had just arrived. When she came closer, she found that only Vaughn was outside. Hey, sweetheart, he greeted her. Where are the others?  
  
Taking a walk... she replied quietly.  
  
Vaughn understood completely. This was, he now realized, their first trip to Santa Barbara without Donovan. Donny had always loved running, or trudging as fast as he could, through the sand with his tongue hanging out and biting viciously at the waves. Mandy was always the person to take him out and walk with him up and down the beach for miles, and Donovan had a special attachment to her since they day they brought her home from the hospital. But two years ago, Donovan had died of natural causes. You miss Donovan? She nodded in silence and made her way into her father's comforting arms. He kissed the top of her head. We all miss him. But you have to understand, he was sixteen years old, which is really old for most bulldogs. We were lucky to have him so long.  
  
I know, she muttered, holding back tears, determined to not let them fall. And I know it's been two years already, but I really miss him still. She dug her head further into his shoulder. It's hard to enjoy the beach again without him here.  
  
How can you say that? he asked her gently. You love Santa Barbara, the beach especially. He paused. Come here. He stood up, releasing his grasp around his daughter but holding her hand, and led her back down the where the sand began. Now, just close your eyes.  
  
Dad – she began to whine.  
  
Just do it. She grudgingly complied. Listen to the waves crashing on the shore. Imagine that you're running along that shore, with Donovan right at your side, barking away biting at the waves. Okay, open your eyes. Mandy sighed at looked up hopelessly at her father. This is our vacation time, and I want you to have fun. So whenever you're down at the beach with Jason and Chloe or whoever, and you start to miss Donovan, just close your eyes, listen to the waves, and remember all the times you had Donovan with you barking and biting away. Whenever you miss him just close your eyes and he'll be there.  
  
Mandy looked at the waves with a look of uncertainty, then back to Vaughn's strong gaze. Finally, she gave him a small smile. Thanks, Dad, she said, cuddling back into his arms. But I think I just want to unpack now. I'll go back to the beach in a little bit.  
  
Okay. Kids are upstairs. You and Chloe have one bedroom and Jason has the other.  
  
Mandy nodded and found her suitcase and pillow from among the many in their SUV before grabbing her backpack from Weiss's van. She hurried into the cottage and Vaughn dawdled in behind her carrying more bags.  
  
Hey, Syd? Vaughn asked quietly while watching his wife put food into the refrigerator. I think it's time we got another dog.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The week had gone by too quickly, everyone decided at dinner on their last night in Santa Barbara. So instead of doing something together, as they had each evening following dinner that week, the adults and the kids split. Jason, Mandy, and Chloe had shoved the food down their throats and hurried back out to the beach, yearning for the maximum time out there that they could. Mandy was just beginning to feel her love of the beach once again, but would be ripped away from it in the the coming morning. Sure, there were beaches at home, but none the same as Santa Barbara's; none with the perfect memory of Donovan.  
  
They had, of course, left the adults to clean up dinner. But this gave them the chance to reflect on the day and tell each other of any news they may have missed. They talked for a while longer after the dishes were clean, sipping away at coffee, but decided to call the kids in and get to sleep early; they would have to finishing the serious packing in the morning.  
  
Weiss volunteered to get the kids inside, or rather, Francie volunteered him. But as his feet reached the sand, he felt a wild urge to kick off his sandals and join the kids splashing away in the water without a care in the world. Their dark figures silhouetted beautifully against a rich, golden sunset, and the urge became stronger. And who can resist such urges?  
  
The next thing Chloe knew a huge tidal wave crashed her way, only to wipe away the water from her eyes to find a very wet father. At first, Chloe looked at her friends in confusion, but they all shrugged and included Weiss in their fun. It was another ten minutes or so of pure bliss before Francie started yell from the cottage porch. At last their fun had ended, and quite turtle-like, they hiked out of the water, grabbing their sandals, and reluctantly away from the beach and ocean.  
  
Once inside the cottage, they each hugged their parents good night and headed up the steep stairs. Chloe plopped onto the couch in the small foyer between bedrooms, declaring she would shower in the morning. Mandy said the same, but went to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Since Jason was the only one who wanted to shower now, and since Mandy would be brushing her teeth in their shared bathroom, he resorted to using the one downstairs.  
  
If there was one thing Jason learned about girls from living with his sister and sharing a bathroom with her all his life, it was that girls hated being cut short from any bathroom time. If Mandy said five more minutes' she clearly meant seven or eight. And there were certain things he learned that he would never understand, like why a girl would spend that extra five minutes trying to better her appearance, when the guy she's doing it for most likely won't notice. But this was what Jason understood; this was where the guys were separated according to the girls. The dumb guys wouldn't notice any difference at all – they just saw the boobs and butt and were completely happy with that. The smarter guys would look up and notice they're eyes, at least. But the smart ones, the really smart ones, would notice every tiny detail like the curve of their hair at their shoulder, or a tiny freckle by their nose.  
  
And Jason didn't know it, but he was one of those smarter guys.  
  
He traipsed back up stairs in long flannel pants and a white undershirt, still rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Where's Mandy? he asked, finding Chloe lying on the couch in her pajamas.  
  
I think she went to sleep, since I can't hear her clamoring around the bathroom anymore. She slipped the black hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her long hair up into a tight bun. But I'm not tired yet.  
  
Neither am I, he replied, throwing the towel towards the door to his room and sitting down on the floor. Chloe lay on her stomach, her head facing the direction of the stairs, and when Jason leaned his head back his hair would nearly touch the tip of her nose. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his shampoo; it seemed familiar, like an old friend with inviting warmth. Why do I get the feeling Mandy went to bed early on purpose? he asked, breaking her thoughts.  
  
I think I know what you mean, like she thinks we're gonna make out or something the second she goes away.  
  
She's convinced we like each other that way.  
  
I don't know where she'd get an idea like that.  
  
Me either... We're too much like siblings, it would just be...  
  
  
  
Jason agreed. And siblings _don't_ make out. Ick.  
  
Chloe grinned evilly. But speaking of making out, who was it? Tell me her name or I'll tell everyone about last fourth of July.  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
I would.  
  
But that's blackmail! He was screwed. If he didn't tell her who he made out with on New Year's Eve then he would get in trouble for the fourth of July thing... he swore quietly. Fine, fine. It was Emilia Zewe.  
  
You made out with that slut!? she nearly shouted. What, were you desperate?  
  
No, just... never mind. He had almost let it slip that he was just jealous. He needed to get back at Chloe for holding hands with Brian Pentor. So now that you know, never mention the fourth of July fiasco again. Ever.  
  
You do realize how busted you would be if your mom found out? she asked.  
  
I know. Grounded for life. But how was I supposed to know Luke was gonna be right there? And he wasn't even burned that badly. Chloe overlooked this with a shrug, and laid her head down on the couch, her nose even closer to his scent. Those fireworks were fucking sweet though.  
  
Those _illegal_ fireworks, you idiot, she reminded him. And Joe Russell is a cop! You so should have gotten busted. She paused. Though I have to admit, they were pretty sweet. And the way you hid them so perfectly in that field; genius.  
  
Yes, well, that means a lot coming from a real one. Had the room not been dark, and had Jason's head been turned the other way, he would have seen Chloe blushing. Suddenly, he cringed in pain, his hand immediately flying to his neck. he groaned, not now...  
  
Want me to massage it for you? Chloe asked in a lingering whisper.  
  
The words echoed perpetually in his mind. he stammered back, trying to hide the pain from her. Why did this one hurt so badly? Usually it would dull into throbs, but this kept growing, more pain by pain. Soon Chloe's soft fingers reached his neck, and he twitched at her touch. But her knuckles kneaded through the tense spots, and soon his pain was nothing but gentle throbs. Thanks, he whispered, knowing she hadn't needed to massage his neck for the past minute or so. But her touch was so soft, so perfect; he didn't want it to end. Yet she whispered an okay' and reluctantly removed her fingertips from his skin. He felt a cold twinge from their absence, but adjusted quickly.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, both recovering from the close contact. Jason could feel her warm breath reverberating on the back of his neck. But the pain still bothered him. With Chloe's fingers gone, the pain slowly rose back. I'm gonna go get some water, okay? Chloe? But as he stood up, he noticed that Chloe was asleep on the couch. Despite his growing neck pain, he carefully turned her body onto her back and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to her bed and placing a blanket over her. He watched her snuggle up to the new warmth for a moment, but a demanding torture told him to go downstairs and get some water.  
  
With a dripping glass of water in his now trembling hand, he sat down at a chair by the sliding glass door. He could see the ocean's waves undulating whenever the lighthouse would flash in that direction. But then with the next flash, he noticed a person walking down the shoreline, the figure not recognizable to Jason. He set his water down on the large, round table and opened the sliding door. The brisk wind blew across his body, whisking his hair in all directions at once. He stopped when he reached the stairs leading down to the ground from the porch. The figure was nearing...  
  
His whole body shook from the combined cold air and pain; his quaking hand could barely feel when he stretched it back to his neck. Soon the figure was off the beach and onto the grassy area, and a shiver slid down Jason's spine.  
  
There was something about this man – he knew it was a man – that he didn't like. Slowly he backed away, hoping he'd reach the glass door before the man reached him. Jason's fingertips had just gripped the handle when the man stood casually at the bottom of the stairs. There was still not enough light to see his face, and he strained for some feature to remember, yet found none. Why were the porch lights inside, where he couldn't get to them?  
  
Jason's pain became more intense by the second, and as the man ascended the stairs, Jason's legs gave way and he collapsed. His teeth clenched as he lay helplessly on the ground, and he closed his eyes as he writhed in pain. When he squinted them open again, he saw the slightly curled tip of a long, brown leather jacket. Jason forced his gaze up, though the sharpness in his vision faded in and out. A faint light from the kitchen allowed him to view the man's strikingly blue eyes before Jason's own eyes closed in a very deep sleep...  
  
  
  
A/n: Um, can you say cliffhanger? I can! I hoped you enjoyed it, please **review**! Okay so what's up with Alias lately? My thoughts are as follows:  
~I hate Lauren  
~Why the heck is Jack kissing Katya?  
~Yum, Vaughn is hot hot HOT!  
~I hate Lauren  
~Sloane is such an asshole  
~I don't have enough patience to wait a whole three fricken weeks for the finale! Thank God I have enough Alias DVDs  
What do you think?  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  



	3. Dude, Where's My Son?

Chapter 3: Dude, Where's My Son?

A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews! They rock. So, in case you haven't noticed the pattern I update this every Sunday night (usually after I watch Alias, which sadly isn't on tonight). You can always check then or on Mondays and this should be updated. Theme song: Roxie from Chicago  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias in any way whatsoever. JJ sure does. But I do own Jason, Mandy, Chloe, or any other character that you don't recognize.  
  
Sydney raced around the cottage checking for anything she had missed packing. All the leftover food had been packed into the coolers, and all of her and Vaughn's clothes were put away into their suitcases. However, the adults had yet to see their kids.  
  
Mandy was the first to head down the stairs that morning, and she greeted Sydney with a yawn. My stuff's all packed, she declared, running her fingers through her freshly washed hair. So is Chloe's and Jason's.  
  
Why don't you bring your things down, we'll put them in the car.   
  
Mandy nodded and slowly made her way back upstairs, returning shortly with her suitcase, pillow, and backpack. Why haven't Chloe and Jay brought their stuff down yet? she asked, setting everything down at her feet.  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows. Because they're still asleep...  
  
Um, no.  
  
They aren't!? Sydney exclaimed. Well they must be down on the beach or making a last minute trip in town. She checked her watch. They both know we're leaving at ten... Mandy looked expectantly at her mother. Just go bring your stuff outside for Dad to put in the car. We'll deal with Chloe and Jason later, okay?  
  
This seemed a suitable enough answer for Mandy, so she heaved her things into her arms and waddled out to the car. She decided since Chloe and Jason's stuff was also packed, and because they weren't there, and she had nothing else to do until they had to leave, she would carry their things down for them.  
  
With one last inspection of the upstairs, finding only a slightly damp towel by Jason's door. She picked it up by the tips of her fingers and tossed it into the upstairs bathroom. Checking her watch and realizing she still had a half hour, she settled into the couch's corner and curled her feet under her. Where were Chloe and Jason?  
  
For some reason unexplainable to Mandy, she was suddenly reminded of her birthday party at the Russells when she, Jason, Chloe, and the triplets were in the basement...  
  
Flashback  
  
_Rachel Tippin rolled on the floor in laughter as Mandy the Tickle Monster stood over her with threatening fingers. the little girl cried between shrieks of laughter. A mischievous smirk slid across Mandy's face, however, and she lunged forward, tickling her stomach.  
  
Cut it out, Manders, Jason complained. You're being too loud, and I wanna hear the TV!  
  
She stuck her tongue out at her brother. she sighed, swinging Rachel up off the floor, then joining her brother and friend on the couch. As Mandy approached, Chloe smiled up at her and hugged the three-year-old Hannah sitting on her lap, by far the calmest of the triplets. Hannah was perfectly content to sit quietly and watch everything around her, taking in each scene before her and memorizing the particular details. Normally, the the older kids wouldn't have had her around while they watched their favorite TV show (what with it being rather obscene and all), but they knew there was too much vocabulary she didn't understand and didn't bother to ask about. What do you think of this TV show, Hannah Banana?  
  
It's boring, she sighed, but remained sitting on Chloe's lap.  
  
How many episodes have we gone through now? Chloe asked.  
  
At least four, Jason replied. And that's not counting the gag reel and deleted scenes and stuff.  
  
Okay, time for Truth or Dare, Mandy grinned, rubbing her hands together. Chloe, I dare you to –  
  
Kiss my brother, Jason and Chloe said in unison.  
  
  
  
What? You say it every time.  
  
Yeah, and you guys never do it either.  
  
Well you're not in high school like us, Jason said. You're only a middle schooler.  
  
Ooooh, I'm so scared of the big bad freshmen!  
  
Sophomore now, loser –  
  
Knock it off, you two. Chloe rolled her eyes. Let's just do truths; Mandy's dares are too extravagant. Hannah, why don't you go play with your sisters?  
  
she happily obliged, hopping off Chloe's lap and running to the other side of the couch where her sisters played.  
  
So, Chloe, Jason began, have you ever been kissed?  
  
Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
He first stared blankly at her, surprised at her reaction, then darted his gaze back and forth between Mandy and Chloe. Yeah, yeah I really would like to. Nah, you haven't been kissed.  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to retort, but Mandy started first. Just because you won't shove your tongue down her throat doesn't mean some other guy might not.  
  
Thank you, Mandy, Chloe blushed through gritted teeth.  
  
Crash! Jason whipped his head around to find two triplets staring at the third, who had just knocked a lamp on it's side, but hadn't broken it. He ran over towards the stairs, staring back at the two innocent and one semi-guilty looking triplets. Don't worry! he shouted as Olivia, the semi-guilty one reached for the large, potted plant. Everything's all right. Olivia grew closer and closer to it until – Olivia, get away from that – Crash! Anita! Gretchen!  
  
The two adults shouted something from upstairs, then giggled their way to the basement. Luckily, the pot hadn't smashed all over the triplets, but it had managed to get dirt all over Olivia. Quickly, Anita and Gretchen cleaned things up, told Jason, Chloe, and Mandy to keep a tighter eye on the kids, and headed back upstairs.  
  
It was Brian Pentor, wasn't it? Jason asked, continuing their interrupted conversation before Chloe got to say anything further. I'll kick his ass, I swear.  
  
she asked, almost in disgust.  
  
I mean, you guys were together at winter dance a lot. I'm just concluding that –  
  
Brian practically ditched me at the end of the dance. He barely even said good-bye, let alone any type of kiss. Is anyone else really thirsty besides me? She hoped they could change the subject.  
  
I am, Mandy said. I'll go grab us all some Cokes. Feel free to make out while I'm gone.  
  
They heard her footsteps disappear up the stairs and they turned back to their conversation. When did we corrupt that girl so badly? Chloe asked rhetorically. Wait... You didn't say anything to Brian, did you? At the dance?  
  
I don't know, I talked to a lot of people.  
  
Jason Michael –  
  
I may have. What? What is that look for?  
  
I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you've ever done anything.  
  
Jason smirked, with secrecy twinkling in his green eyes. And how do you know I haven't?  
  
Chloe was speechless at first. she began, not sure how to finish. Then she rolled her eyes at him. He must be lying. He would tell her a stupid lie, and sometimes she was gullible enough to believe him. But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't in fact lying... When? Who? Details now, Jay.  
  
New Year's Eve, he grinned.  
  
What about New Year's Eve? a younger voice interrupted.  
  
Jesus, Mandy! You're so damn quiet sometimes it's scary! Jason yelled, returning his gaze back to Chloe. She stared at him with... Anger? Confusion? Sadness? He couldn't tell.  
  
Did I miss anything juicy? Mandy asked, tossing Coke cans to Jason and Chloe.  
  
Nothing except your brother being a jerk, Chloe whispered harshly._  
  
End Flashback   
  
Sydney, Vaughn, and Francie all sat on the back bumper of the SUV, waiting for their children to return to the cottage. Weiss was just finishing packing up the van. Mandy, being bored sitting upstairs all alone, came down with the adults hoping to follow the conversation.  
  
Where on earth could they be? Sydney asked, shaking her head. They know we're leaving soon... And they know better then to just run off like this.  
  
Maybe they really _did_ find some place to make out, Mandy mumbled, but loud enough for the adults to hear.  
  
A flash of nervous washed over Francie's face. Of course they didn't, she defended. They wouldn't go and do something stupid at a time like this.  
  
Vaughn let out a sigh and drummed his fingers along the bumper. I'm sure Francie's right, they wouldn't go and do something stupid like that.  
  
I don't know, Mandy replied, teenagers can be pretty stupid.  
  
The adults cast each other nervous glances, but shook the feeling when they heard footsteps coming from the side of the cottage. Soon Chloe emerged with her backpack. Oh, thank God you're back. Go tell Jason to hurry up, Sydney said, standing up.  
  
Actually, Aunt Syd, Chloe said, digging her toe into the dirt, I don't know where he is.  
  
So you weren't together? Francie asked.  
  
Francie sighed with relief. Her daughter _had not_ been making out. But that meant that...  
  
Then where's Jason? And where were you? You know better than to just run off, Chloe.  
  
I was just looking for him, she told everyone. I thought he might be on the beach one last time, so I walked down a ways, but he wasn't there at all.  
  
Sydney's first instinct was to panic. But she couldn't do that, there couldn't be anything wrong. Jason probably just took a last trip downtown and lost track of time, or was taking a long run and hadn't gotten back yet. After all, there were still fifteen minutes until ten o'clock. _He's fine_, she told herself, _nothing is wrong..._ When did he go missing? she had to know.  
  
Well, his neck started bothering him, and then I think it went away. I can't really remember it well... I was really tired. He may have said something about getting water but I was asleep by then. She clearly remembered that he carried her to her bed, but she left that out; her little secret. Next thing I knew it was morning, and Mandy was still asleep. I was gonna shower, so I went to ask Jason if he needed to use the bathroom before I got in, but he wasn't there. So I looked around and he wasn't in the house, and then he wasn't on the beach either.  
  
So for all we know he could be missing as of last night? Vaughn asked.  
  
The van door slammed. So you were where? Weiss asked, just entering the conversation.  
  
Over yonder, Chloe said, pointing towards the beach with her head. (She had made a point to use the word yonder as much as she could in her father's presence for the whole week.)  
  
Yeah, well, yonder my ass. Francie frowned at his use of language. And so Jason's missing? Everyone nodded, except for Sydney. She was still, frozen, no less, and refusing to believe that her son was missing, possibly as of last night. She kept telling herself not to panic, but it didn't work. Why don't Fran and I drive into town and see if he's there?  
  
Good idea, said Vaughn. And girls, you can go check the beach one more time. But stay together. Chloe and Mandy nodded, and turned around and began running towards the sandy beach. Weiss gave a consoling look to Sydney, then beckoned his wife to the car and quickly drove away.   
  
I shouldn't worry, she told herself. There's probably nothing wrong, right? It's probably just a misunderstanding... He just lost track of time. That's all that happened, I'm sure. She closed her eyes for a short moment. Then why is this making me so nervous?  
  
Vaughn sighed. Would it make you feel better if I went to the police for this? Even though it might not be anything serious?  
  
The police wouldn't do anything unless he's been missing for twenty-four hours. She paused in thought. Go anyway.  
  
Vaughn furrowed his brow, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. I'm sure everything's all right. Just... stay at the house in case he comes back, okay? I love you.  
  
Love you too, she answered automatically. She turned and plastered a smile to her face. Please, just bring me back my son.  
  
Vaughn nodded boldly and gently kissed his wife's temple. I'll be back soon, he whispered in her ear before stepping into their SUV and driving away. Sydney trudged back into the house, walking through the kitchen and into the living room, where she could lean her back against the stairs and stare out towards the ocean. The tides effortlessly rolled closer to her with each wave, sweeping up onto the shore and carrying away bits of sand each time. She sighed, thinking Jason was like the sand that had been carried away.  
  
A/n: Depressing, I know. Hmmm, so where is Jason? Stay tuned to find out; same Alias time, same Alias channel. What did you think? Please **REVIEW!** I need your feedback like the Cookie Monster needs cookies! If you want to send me cookies, though, that would be nice too...  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	4. The Beach

Chapter 4: The Beach

A/n: Yay, thank you for the reviews! They always make my day. Just a little warning in advance: this chapter and the next few-ish will be shorter than my usualness. Theme songs: I Can't Be Bothered Now and Embraceable You from Crazy For You  
  
Disclaimer: JJ Abrams owns Alias because he is an evil genius. I own all that cookie dough in the freezer because I like cookies.  
  
Mandy Vaughn and Chloe Weiss sprinted their way to the beach, kicking off their sandals as soon as they reached the sand. Mandy, moving faster than Chloe, reached the last bit of dry sand before stopping abruptly and kneeling down to the ground. Chloe stopped right behind her. You okay? she asked, squatting down.  
  
I don't know. I don't know what to think. She squinted over the water, trying to avoid the stinging glint of the sun off the waves. The sparkles flashed too violently, and she finally had to look away. He could just be off doing something stupid, or he could be in real trouble.  
  
Chloe sighed, surveying both ends of the beach in hopes of seeing someone who looked like Jason. Off in the distance to her left were two young children and their mother, while to her right was no one. I hope he's just doing something stupid... Do you want to walk along the beach and look for him?  
  
I guess so. Slowly, they stood and started in the direction Chloe had not already walked that morning; the right, the north. Occasionally, Chloe would glance behind her, half expecting to see Jason sneaking along behind them to scare them, but would only see their trailing footprints. Can I ask you a question?  
  
  
  
Why do you keep saying that you don't like my brother when it's really obvious that you do?  
  
Chloe laughed from nervousness. I don't like your brother. Not... that way.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes. Just forget it.  
  
It's more complicated then that, hun, she mused, going into the tiniest bit of detail for once. Mandy became intrigued. He's too much like _my_ brother.  
  
She was alive and into the conversation now. It had a purpose, and maybe Mandy would learn something for once.  
  
Meaning... it's like you dating him. Mandy cringed. See? It is weird.  
  
Not really, she quickly countered back. I mean, yeah, it'd be weird – and incredibly sick and twisted – if I dated him, but you're just perfect for him. Mandy glided a ways along the sand before continuing. You aren't related... and don't you want to be my sister?  
  
Okay are we talking about dating or marriage?  
  
  
  
Chloe sighed. You're just to young to understand, she whispered to no one. She hadn't thought Mandy had heard, but she simply didn't respond. Instead, she glared somewhat evilly in Chloe's direction, but shook it off in realization that the glare would get her nowhere. Can we please change the subject?  
  
Sure. So, what did you two talk about last night after I fell asleep?  
  
Chloe closed her eyes. _She would not hit Mandy, she would not hit Mandy..._ Must every question be about Jason and I?  
  
Chloe cocked an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment. Fine! What do you think Jason's up to right now? There, you happy?  
  
In some sense, yes. Chloe took a moment to scan the water's surface, and slowly drew her eyes in towards the shore. She watched the waves sweep in, only to pull away at the last minute. There was something about their rhythmic swells that appealed to her, and she suddenly felt the urge to dive in and bask in the cool wetness.  
  
Mandy broke her train of thought. You think he's off with some girl?  
  
she replied immediately. Jason wouldn't do that... would he? Of course he wouldn't! He may be a boy, and he may be quite moronic at times, but he certainly would not run off to a random girl from Santa Barbara.  
  
Then again, he had made out with Emilia Zewe...  
  
You're right, the only girl he wants to make out with is you – Crap, I didn't mean to bring it back to you too! Don't hit me!  
  
Chloe brought her hand to a fist and raised it in play, but giggled and quickly pulled it back down. _Silly Mandy_, she thought. They came to a part of the beach that was open for the public and not just for waterfront residents. While it was a little less clean, it was all in all a nice beach. There were quite a few people, as usual, and more emerged from their cars from the parking lot over yonder. Chloe always remembered this beach because this was where Will's wife went into labor with the triplets.  
  
Let's turn back, Mandy said. He's not here. While Chloe had been reminiscing, Mandy had surveyed the surrounding beach. Though I hate to bring Mom bad news... She crossed her arms as she gazed out over the ocean one final time, squinting her eyes into the sunlight. There was something about the stinging sensation that made her keep looking; she couldn't look away.  
  
Come on, it's 10:47. Your mom might start worrying about us. Let's go. Chloe brushed her hand across Mandy's shoulder, breaking her gaze, and they turned and headed back to the cottage without Jason.  
  
A/n: And yet again we ask where is Jason? Could he have gotten overseen at the beach? Could he be making out with some random chick? Could he be downtown? Could he be at the Copa? Copacabana? Stay tuned folks! And **REVIEW**! Wahoo! Only one more week until the Alias season finale! But I'm still trying to determine whether that's a good thing or a bad one...  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	5. Downtown

Chapter 5: Downtown

A/n: Holy crap that finale was wonderful! I must say there was wonderful acting by Michael Vartan and Victor Garber... Can you say Emmy? Theme song: The Reason by Hoobastank  
  
Disclaimer: JJ Abrams owns Alias and I do not. What else is new? Because if I did own it I WOULDN'T LET ABC POSTPONE SEASON 4 UNTIL JANUARY. I'm bitter, can you tell?  
  
Eric, slow down! Francie exclaimed as they jerked around a corner. I can't see anyone's face!  
  
I'm already driving under the speed limit. And everyone keeps passing me. A silver Honda swerved passed him, signaling a rude hand gesture out the window. Let's pull aside and walk along the sidewalk. Okay?  
  
  
  
Weiss discovered an open parking place along the sidewalk and took advantage of its proximity. Swerving the large van into the open space, he hopped out and dropped fifty cents into the parking meter then allowed Francie to entwine her arm around his. They walked slowly down the casually busy sidewalk, much like they used to do when they were first dating. Occasionally, when they passed a store window, they would peer in to inspect for Jason, but they saw no one who looked remotely like him.  
  
Let's go in this one, Francie pointed to the next one. It's big, and I know the kids would go here. Weiss agreed and they headed inside. They walked around and through it's interior, but saw no sign of Jason. The store was nothing more than room filled with expensive useless junk, but it was definitely cool looking junk. There were a few racks of T-shirts with corny or profane sayings, and some of their tank taps cut too low for Weiss's liking on his teenage daughter. Random knickknacks lined the pale striped walls and overflowed onto round tables and shelves in its center. Isn't it a little strange how we still call them the kids? They're twelve, fourteen, and fifteen for goodness sake! Francie asked, fingering a fake pink jersey to Hottie University.'  
  
Weiss's eyes widened. Oh God. Tell me our Chloe is the twelve year old.  
  
Francie shook her head.   
  
  
  
Yup. It's hard to believe, I know. It feels like just yesterday I was screaming in the delivery room. They had once again reached the back of the store, and turned to finally leave. Where on earth is that boy?  
  
I wish I knew. I don't have a clue! Weiss push open the door, and they walked back along the sidewalk. The bland paint job in the last store hadn't prepared him for the intensity of the bright sun, and he initially shielded his eyes as he searched his pockets for a pair of dark sunglasses. After a moment of prodding around his pockets, Francie pushed slightly in the top of his head, and his sunglasses slid into place on his nose. Ah, thanks.  
  
Francie nodded, her eyes darting viciously from window to window, person to person. No Jason. There's another place at the end of the road down by the beach where the kids like to go, I remember. We'll try there and then we can head back.   
  
Weiss replied in silence, and Francie turned her head to stare constantly into the store windows. He took it upon himself to stare at the people around them on the sidewalk and in the street. There weren't many teenage boys, because most of them were skateboarding in a park a few blocks behind them. Groups of teenage girls, however, seemed to swarm the sidewalks in their too small bikinis and whack Weiss's knee with their overfilled shopping bags. He was glad Chloe wasn't so rude.  
  
Francie seemed intrigued by the windows, so he reluctantly continued their slow trek downtown. Weiss didn't truly want to be downtown; he wanted desperately to be driving home by now, laughing and joking with the kids in the back of his van. He was almost certain that Jason wasn't downtown, and his gut feeling had told him that he wasn't on the beach either. He only went searching here for Sydney's sake... She hadn't looked too well when Chloe broke the news to her.  
  
Oh, look, Eric! A baby supplies store! Francie squealed, giving Weiss's arm a squeeze. Doesn't it just make you think of when I was pregnant!?  
  
Weiss smiled sheepishly. Yeah... I remember quite a rocking chair fiasco.  
  
Well the rocking chair has to match the rest of the furniture! Weiss shrugged. Francie slowed them more as she gazed excitedly through their window. Did you ever want us to have any more kids after Chloe?  
  
She had caught him off guard. he finally answered. The first time I held Chloe... I loved her so much. She was just so perfect and I didn't want to risk screwing up on a second one.  
  
That's sweet. Weiss shrugged. It was too true. The very first moment he held Chloe was one of the best days of his life, the other being his wedding day. The next store after the baby store, to Weiss's chagrin, was a bridal store, filled with wedding and prom dresses for Francie to ooh' and ahh.' Oh! Would you look at that one in the corner of the window over there! Don't you just love it?  
  
Well, um, not really.  
  
Oh, sorry, she bit her lip. I forget when I'm not around women.   
  
Weiss rolled his eyes, resembling his daughter's doing. You'll spaz out when all the kids get married, he mumbled. The wedding planner from Hell... _Three_ times...  
  
Oh, no. Only two, dear, she answered casually, inspecting the wedding dresses carefully. It came to Weiss attention they had actually stopped outside the store.  
  
Only two? Chloe, Mandy, Jason... That's three.  
  
Francie shook her head and waved her hand at his face all while never tearing her eyes form the window. Chloe's marrying Jason. Then Mandy will marry someone with mild fame.  
  
Had Weiss been drinking something, he would have done a spit take. Don't tell me Chloe's engaged to Jason... Or Mandy's engaged to someone with mild fame?  
  
It's just that Sydney and I have discussed this. Chloe and Jason will get married, we're sure of it. And Mandy seems like the kind of person who would marry someone rich but for love, not the money. Of course he'd be somewhat famous and she'd be a part of the in crowd.  
  
Eric refrained from calling his wife psychotic as she finally ripped away from the store window. He swore he could see a spot where Francie had pressed her face to the glass, and lightly smiled to himself. As they entered the last store on the block, Weiss remembered the real reason they were here: to locate Jason. They only spent a few minutes in the store – which was once again filled with meaningless objects of no worth – before they concluded that Jason was in no way downtown. He's not here Francie, he sighed, checking his watch; 10:47. We should leave.  
  
A/n: It's weird writing Weiss as married... His personality is so... not. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because whether you did or didn't I think you should **REVIEW**. And celebrate Lauren's death. Par-tay!  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	6. The Police Station

Chapter 6: The Police Station  


A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! You know how they make my day. And Nat- they're starting Season 4 in January and you can read it here: . I know these chapters have been shorter but please bear with me, they'll get back to the usual length eventually. Enjoy! Theme song: My Band by D12   
  
Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams and not to me. But man, if I owned Alias...  
  
Vaughn gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove down the road that would lead him into town. His left foot bounced nervously beside his driving foot, and he noticed his knuckles beginning to turn white. _Relax_, he told himself over and over again. Yet with each encouragement he couldn't seem to follow the directions he gave himself. He couldn't help it, though; he was too concerned about Sydney's condition at home. And because Sydney was so concerned, he began to truly worry about Jason.  
  
Earlier that morning he had almost no concern at all, and he was absolutely certain that Jason was just goofing off somewhere on the beach and had lost track of time. Sydney was probably just overreacting, right? He wondered what she was doing right now...  
  
She wouldn't be sitting still, she'd have to be moving around, trying to let her doubts escape her head. It was much like when she found out about her father's leukemia, she couldn't sit at home and cry, so she went on a long run. He knew she went to talk with her father, yet he still never learned of what they talked about. Vaughn almost smiled as he remembered the days before he and Sydney were married; the time frame between SD-6's bring down and they're wedding.  
  
Those were also the days before they found Jason in a cardboard box on the island. Jason... Where was that boy? Maybe he had returned back home and Sydney was scolding him for scaring her. Or perhaps the girls had found him on the beach, or Francie and Weiss had found him downtown. He dismissed these ideas that someone had found him, however, because he was sure that they would have called his cell phone already.  
  
He quickly checked to make sure it was on; which it was. He sighed, turning a sharp corner into the police station parking lot. If Jason hadn't been found yet, then where was he? Vaughn was eager to know. He tried to think of an excuse of his location as he found a parking spot near the door, but each excuse he found unacceptable in the Vaughn home. Girls, drugs, and alcohol would get his son in dire trouble, and Jason knew that.  
  
Vaughn sat in his car for a moment, turning the keys towards him as the engine shut off, but not pulling the keys out of the ignition. An anger gently swayed through his body. Jason wasn't at home, or the beach, or downtown. And he wouldn't be out with a girl, or doing crack cocaine in some alley with a homeless man, or getting drunk with some college students. And it made Vaughn angry that he couldn't figure out where he was.   
  
Vaughn slapped the steering wheel's edge with his right hand and brought it up to massage his temples. Why was he at he police station anyway? Oh right, because Sydney wanted him to go. He knew the police wouldn't do anything until Jason was missing for twenty-four hours. There would only be disappointment at this place, he felt. Looking around, he saw many cars pulling in and out while people hurried in and out the door. He felt like everyone in town was here today. He wondered how many of these people were reporting a missing person, or if any of them had a legitimate excuse to be there.  
  
_And technically_, he thought, _I don't have a legitimate excuse to be here..._ Drumming his fingers along the steering wheel, he thought What have I got to lose? If the police wouldn't do anything then he could always pull the I'm with the CIA' trick. He hated to do it, but for what he had done for the past twenty-five or so years, his country owed him the favor.  
  
He ripped the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the SUV. He locked it and meandered inside. As he pushed open the front door, a wall of noise roared against him and nearly drove him back to his car. However, he penetrated forward, slowly adjusting. Every desk in the large room was filled with people and officers, and at first he wasn't sure where to start. A desk to his left emptied of citizens and Vaughn hurried over there.  
  
Sorry, sir, the officer said, holding his hand up as Vaughn approached. I'm on break.  
  
He rounded the corner to start walking away, but loomed near the side of it. My name is Michael Vaughn. I'm with the Agency. He took out his badge from his pocket and slid it open on the desk towards the officer. He wasn't proud of himself for pulling it out, but if it would help locate his son, then he would pull the badge whenever necessary.  
  
The officer raised his eyebrow as he stepped closer to inspect the badge. It seemed to pass his inspection. Why, did someone in my precinct do something illegal?  
  
No, no. My son has gone missing.  
  
Vaughn looked at his name tag: Brant. Officer Brant checked his watch and sighed, but he headed back around his desk and took a seat. How old is he and when did he go missing?  
  
He's fifteen. And he could have disappeared anytime from eleven last night to this early this morning.  
  
Officer Brant stared blankly. Look, we're not supposed to issue search warrants until the kid's been missing for twenty-four hours –  
  
Please, he's a responsible kid and I don't think he's just wandered off... I believe something serious really may have happened.  
  
The officer squinted one eye as he stared at Vaughn, breathing deeply. The way his head was angled, he must have been staring down his round nose and catching glimpses of his drooping cheeks. His gray hair and muscular build suggested that during his prime years he had worked in the field, but the gentle beer belly he had developed proved that he hadn't done it for a while. All right, he finally said to Vaughn's relief. but I'm only letting you do this because of your CIA status. He reached down into a drawer to Vaughn's right and brought up a small pile of papers. He set them in front of Vaughn and handed him a pen. Fill these out. I'm going to take my break, but I should be back by the time you finish them.  
  
Vaughn nodded. As he popped the cap off the pen's tip, the officer walked away briskly. Vaughn flipped through the sheets; four in total. He let out a heavy breath and started to work.  
  
Vaughn pulled his sunglasses on as he walked back out to the SUV. He slid into his seat and rubbed the steering wheel before he wiped his chin. The papers he had to fill out frustrated him greatly. It was nothing but paragraphs of mumbo-jumbo to read and then sign on the dotted line' to accept the clauses. Then there were repeated questions where he had to write the same things over again: descriptions of Jason, time he was last seen, who he was last seen with, descriptions of where he was last seen, etc. But he was finally finished filling them out, and Officer Brant had returned exactly as he finished like he promised he would. Then it took a while for the officer to file his report and get it approved by his commanding officer.  
  
But then he was allowed to leave, much to his liking.  
  
He wanted nothing more to get home and be with his wife, and possibly Mandy if she was back yet. He wondered if Jason had returned and they had tried to reach him while he was in the police station. Picking up his cell phone, he checked to see if anyone had called, but no one had. He began to dial the number to the cottage to tell Sydney he was on his way back, and a search warrant had been issued.  
  
The time was 10:47, he noticed, as the phone began to ring, but no one answered it. Seven... Eight... Nine rings, and still no answer. He pushed the end' button and furrowed his brow. Sydney must be getting fresh air on the porch. He knew he would be too, if he was home with her.  
  
He tossed the phone into the passenger seat next to him and sighed. He would try again in a few minutes, but for now, he wanted to melt into a pool of solitude. Where was Jason?  
  
A/n: Poor Vaughn. Poor Sydney. Poor Jason. Where is that kid? Have a prediction? **REVIEW!**  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	7. Symbols

Chapter 7: Symbols  


A/n: Thanks for reviewing! moni- you'll find out if you're hot or cold soon enough. Natalie- just read this chapter. Ray of Light- thanks for your review. I want the ass kicking too, don't worry. Okay special note: I'll be on vacation next Sunday so either you'll have to wait two weeks for the next chapter or I update early. We shall see, we shall see. And I gave up on theme song because I was tired of doing it.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Alias do you think we'd be seeing Lauren pulling off a Sydney Bristow mask? I didn't think so. Therefore, I do not own Alias. Lucky you, JJ. But that Sydney Bristow mask was pretty cool...  
  
Sydney inhaled and exhaled deeply. The rolling waves threw her into a trance, one of both calmness and unease. One could say they lulled her into further worry. The way the water cascaded in and out of a great, blue world seemed like an endless cycle of doom. She yearned to tear away, break from the cycle, but it only made her want to be part of it more. Finally an undulation spiked a rock at an odd angle and water soared into every direction, and Sydney's eyes fluttered to the beach. She could see two tiny black ants in the distance which her her daughter and Chloe. Her daughter... Why did she let her get away as well?  
  
She couldn't bear to think about the gloomy situation any longer and slid herself down at the table, an arm lengths away from the phone. If anyone called about Jason, or if Jason himself called her, she could get to it immediately. If Jason called... Would she scold him or forgive him? She wondered. Somehow she had a deep feeling that it wouldn't be Jason to call her. Her muscles tightened in anticipation as if the phone would ring at any second. Soon she noticed her fingers were drumming messily on the table and her foot was tap-tap-tapping away below her.  
  
It was then when she realized that her son could be anywhere. Jason; her sweet, little baby boy, lost in a world unfamiliar to him. In a world filled with cruel and heartless people who enjoyed watching people suffer. A world where Jason was an easy target.  
  
These thoughts captivated her mind, taking it over one tragedy at a time until she wanted to scream in pain. Her foot tapping turned into full motions as she tried to stand, once, twice, and then she was standing. She paced through the kitchen, running her clammy hand through her hair, which was damp with sweat.  
  
I can't think about this now, she whispered to herself. I'll go insane...  
  
She looked around the house frantically unsure of what to do. Any attempt to concentrate on anything else only resulted in Jason's green eyes and spiky blonde-tipped hair popping into her mind. Countless memories and images sprang to life in front of her, leaving her restlessly tortured. Her legs moved, yet her mind wandered...  
  
She suddenly discovered herself at the top of the stairs, her hand resting on the back of a hideous chartreuse couch. She had never realized it was up here. It seemed comfortable enough, despite it's ugliness, and had Sydney not been a nervous wreck, she would have loved to curl up with a book in it's deep corner and read for hours on end, only to finish up with a nap. She sighed in thought.  
  
While she was upstairs, she figured she might as well search around for anything the kid's had missed while packing. She trudged towards the girl's room, the door on the left, and pushed open the door, its white paint gently chipped away with age in the bottom right corner. The floor boards creaked as she entered the room, but sure enough, an orange sock was hidden behind a drooping sheet under one of the twin beds. It was no doubt Mandy's sock. She smiled to herself as she bent down to pick it up. It was just like Mandy to leave one sock behind and nothing else.  
  
As she headed for the adjoining bathroom between the bedrooms she unscrunched the sock and smoothed it out with her hand. There was nothing in the bathroom but a tan towel hastily strewn across the sink. She would have proceeded further, but her footsteps stopped her body from entering Jason's room. The room was spotless. There was no sign that a teenage boy had inhabited it for a week at all, apart from the unmade bed. The carpeting had no bits of trash scattered about or sand grains buried into it. The window on the opposite wall from Sydney allowed the sun to shine through triumphantly, and the sill remained dustless. The bed, however, was quite a different story. It was a mess of sheets, blankets, and pillows, and much resembled his bed at home. Jason once told her how he much preferred to crawl in and find comfort in the demolition of fabric.  
  
Again unable to control her legs, she sprawled into his bed, cuddling her head against the soft cotton pillow and covering her body with the sheets. _Jason's right_, she thought, _this feels much more welcoming than a made bed_. Jason... Her thoughts had looped back to his disappearance in what seemed like a never ending nightmare. She prayed that someone had found him as she dug her head further into the pillow, yet a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach told her no one had.  
  
She spotted a pair of blue goggles dangling off the doorknob, and she forced herself to rise from Jason's lair. She grabbed the goggles quickly and hurried down the stairs, eager for some unknown reason to get away. Setting the sock and goggles on the table, she slid open the sliding glass door and stepped outside for fresh air. It was cold against her lungs, and she could taste the ocean's salt against her lips. She stared up to the cloudless sky; a sad azure to replace them. Even the ocean's waves moved less swiftly and with less caress. Even mother nature felt Sydney's grief.  
  
Sydney couldn't stay outside for long as the sun beamed down on her as mother nature's watchful eye. She worried that she wouldn't be able to hear the phone if someone called about Jason, or if Jason called. As she stepped inside and close the glass door behind her, she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper out of the corner of her eye. Turning to her left, she saw it resting just inches from the foot of the blue la-z-boy.  
  
Had she not noticed it before? Had it been there all morning? It was probably just something Mandy found in her shorts pocket and tossed aside. Yet somehow this tiny paper held her interest all this time. She edged closer to it, nearly desperate to discover its contents. Her eyes quickly darted to the clock. It read 10:47. Her fingers outstretched and she bent over to pick it up. The phone rang, but she ignored it, clasping the paper in her fingers. She twiddled it around her fingers curiously, still ignoring the ringing phone. Gingerly, she unfolded it, careful not to rip even the tiniest tear. Finding a blank side, she slowly flipped it around as the telephone stopped ringing.  
  
Three familiar symbols stood out prominently on the paper, and Sydney dropped it like it was on fire. However, the symbols were forever burnt into her mind...  
  
0  
  
A/n: dun Dun DUN! How did you like it? **REVIEW!** You know they make me so happy. And I mean, happy like shirtless!Vaughn happy. I think I'll make you guys wait until I get back from Lake Michigan before I post. Sorry but I feel it would be better. Until then!  
Whitelighter Enchantress 


	8. Fire

Chapter 8: Fire

A/n: I'm back! Thanks for waiting patiently. As a present to you I'm updating early! (Gasp, I know, it's crazy.) Where'd we leave off again? Oh, right...  
  
Disclaimer: So we all know that JJ is the real owner of all this stuff. We just mess up his big idea with crazy ones of our own.  
  
Sydney stared in horror at the paper that fluttered down to her feet. It couldn't be... could it? No. It was absolutely preposterous. Right...?  
  
Her aching fingers trembled forward to look at the paper again. She must have read it incorrectly. The paper felt coarse to her fingertips, as if razors were slowly slicing through them. She allowed her eyes to trail over the letters again, yet she was not mistaken. Crumpling the paper in her fist, she threw it at the window and screamed.  
  
In her eyes it was a burning fire, encumbering everything in its path whether she cared or not. Smoke billowed from it stained everything. It left her palm burnt and charred; her fingers dripped with poison from the edges that were laced in it. The fire grew and reflected in her eyes, slowly heating up and taking over, ready to erupt any moment. Soon it was all around her, and she squeezed her eyes shut to avoid the pain. She opened them again, one at a time, in hopes that the fire would be gone. But alas, the note still lay crumpled on the ground.  
  
She looked everywhere around her to avoid the note, but the Rambaldi sign remained etched in her mind. The waves inhaled and hurled themselves back onto the shore, speeding up each time, but they couldn't pull her mind away. The sun shone brightly down on her, beaming into another fire, but it couldn't pull her away. Any object in the room couldn't take her attention, except for the note which captivated her. She turned to face the kitchen, but soon saw the note sitting on the ground so vividly that she soon found herself turned back to face it.  
  
Her feet shook profusely as she back away from it slowly, terrified it would mutate into her worst nightmare. She feared the fire would return, and in a holocaust, end in her life. Her foot collided with a ruffle in the rug, and she tripped back into a chair at the table as a small yelp escaped her throat. In heavy pants she attempted to suppress her fear and nervousness, but nothing worked. The Rambaldi sign entranced her too much, and the pregnant silence that followed became deafening.  
  
_Ring... Ring..._  
  
The phone's echoing beeps startled Sydney and her heart raced. Even though the phone was within an arm's reach away, she stood up. She held the phone in her unpoisoned fingers, staring at it with uncertainty, before holding it to her ear. After a moment of waiting, her grip was tight on the plastic for feeling so reluctant, and she answered. she asked as if sand clogged her mouth.  
  
Hey, Syd, it's me. She sighed in relief to hear Vaughn's voice and she slid back down into the chair, slumping over on the table. Her grip on the phone loosened. I'm just driving home from the police station. I had to tell the officer that I worked for the CIA in order to get the papers for a search warrant, but I finally got it. They won't be able to issue a formal one until late tonight, but he said he'd spread the word to keep an eye out for Jason... He felt the growing silence. Sydney? Are you there?  
  
He finally heard her breathing. That – that paper... she whispered from a daze. Those symbols... it all makes sense.  
  
Vaughn couldn't understand her mindless statements.   
  
I... I know where Jason is, she replied again in her daze.  
  
Sydney, I don't understand, I –  
  
Sark has him.  
  
Vaughn almost dropped his phone, causing him to swerve sharply over the dividing yellow lines in the road. He eased back onto his side and tried to reply. I... Are you sure?  
  
She slid her eyelids shut and shook her head. How could he not believe her? There was a paper crumpled up on the floor in the living room, and the Rambaldi sign was written on it.  
  
She listened to his heavy breathing before he replied with, We can't jump to conclusions.  
  
I think it's safe to say this is the only conclusion we can jump to. He grew increasingly worried at Sydney's mental state even though her voice had returned to normal. Vaughn, I know he's with Sark. I just have this feeling. Oh God... Sark.  
  
I'm on my way home right now, he said, trying to calm her. He knew she probably wasn't listening. But he also knew she was probably right. There was no other reason for the Rambaldi sign to ever be seen again, let alone in front of Sydney, unless for this very purpose. Hearing Sydney take larger gasps of air by the second, he tapped his foot against the accelerator. I'll contact the CIA. You tell Weiss what's up when he gets back, but don't tell the others too much. We don't want to scare them. All right?  
  
  
  
She couldn't even tell him good-bye as she hung up the phone. His calm and collected voice had soothed her in a most miniscule fashion, but she was positive it was only a front for her sake. She wished she would be able to hold up that kind of front with the others, but she would be tempting the impossible; not when Sark had her son.  
  
The glass door slid open behind her, and Sydney turned around to find Mandy and Chloe giggling their way inside. Mandy brushed some hair out of her face as her eyes wandered to her mother, when she quickly wiped the smile from her face. Mom? Are you okay?  
  
Is it Jay? Chloe asked meekly.  
  
Sydney found it harder than ever to hide her emotions. They expanded from her core to her skin, and pushed through until the pressure exploded into tears. Mandy rushed over to her mother to comfort her. Why was her mother so distraught? What had happened? Chloe followed suit and both kids comforted Sydney, or at least tried.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney's mind wouldn't escape all the possible horrors that could be happening to her son. She was reminded suddenly of the day SD-6 was brought down, and a handcuffed Sloane was marched out. That day remained vivid in Sydney's mind; she could even smell the gunfire in the air.  
  
_You watch out, Sydney. Because you don't know what's coming._  
  
Sydney had always thought it was Jack's leukemia, but now, it made her ponder... Perhaps there was more to his Master Plan than they first perceived. _It must involve Jason_, she thought. Oh, what she would give to find out the Master Plan. She quickly traced back the many years in her head, back to the day when she was last on True Love Island, and she discovered a tiny baby resting in a cardboard box. She could never forget how he fit perfectly in her arms, his gentle tuft of hair, his bright green eyes... She could never forget that feeling she had once they finalized his adoption, nor could she forget all of his first teeth, steps, and words.  
  
How could she have let this happen to him? How could she have allowed Julian Sark to take her child?  
  
  
  
Sydney's eyes fluttered up, though her head stationed. Francie and Weiss had returned, empty-handed as Sydney now expected, and hurried over to attend Sydney in her distraught position. What happened, honey? Francie asked, not hiding the worry in her voice.  
  
Sydney's bewilderment grew as she wavered her gaze from the surrounding crowd, and finally settled on Weiss. Her quivering hand slowly rose to point at a crumpled paper on the floor; a raging fire now smoldering to a crisp. she whispered.  
  
Mandy asked in confusion. What's a sark?  
  
No, it's _who's_ Sark, Weiss corrected, grabbing the paper from the ground and curiously unfolding it open. His eyes widened fearfully at the sight of the Rambaldi sign, and he released the paper on the table. He stared at his hand in horror as he too felt the flames engulf him. Have you contacted Vaughn? The CIA?  
  
Dad, what are you talking about?  
  
Vaughn. CIA... was all Sydney could utter, yet Weiss nodded in an understanding.  
  
  
  
Julian Sark. He's a very bad person from our past, and he may have kidnapped Jason. Weiss briefed the others, conveying as minimal information as possible. Francie gasped in horror as she pulled Chloe and Mandy closer to her.  
  
Suddenly the crash of the screen door was heard and Vaughn charged through the kitchen. He rushed over to Sydney and buried his face into her graying hair. I got here as fast as I could, he sighed, moving so the bridge of his nose rested along the side of his wife's face.  
  
He closed his eyes against her for a moment, forgetting about the others in the room. If he kept his eyes closed nothing could happen, or so it felt. As soon as his eyelids found the light of the sun again he found a broken Sydney. She looked hopeless as silent tears streamed down her face. He felt just as she did, but he had to remain strong for Sydney. If he couldn't hold them together, what else would?  
  
Gripping her hand tightly within his, he lifted her spiritless body from the chair and led her out to the sliding door. He cast Weiss a look in hope of support.  
  
He closed the sliding door behind him and saw Weiss trying to calm the three very confused civilians. How Vaughn wished he could comfort Mandy too, seeing how she took many glances to the window to look at their parents. But Vaughn wasn't ready to talk to his daughter... Not yet. He felt the seclusion with Sydney was necessary at this point.  
  
Sydney stood inches away from Vaughn and stared aimlessly at the ground. Vaughn brought his hand to her shoulder, and she swung her gaze into his worried, green eyes. There are two CIA cars on their way to pick us up, he told her in a hoarse whisper. One will take Weiss, you, and I to the JTF Center and the other will take Francie and the girls to your father's house. Jack is going to try to lightly brief them on the situation.  
  
He took a heavy breath as he allowed the information to sink in. Her arms were crossed tightly over her stomach and her lips were colorlessly pursed. He doubted she had heard a thing he said. While he stared deeply into her eyes, her returning gaze was lost. She wasn't even looking at him, but straight through him, and suddenly the fear took over his body. His lungs felt crushed by smoke and he felt his family being consumed by flames. He moved closer to Sydney – a motion to protect her – and simply held her. However, he felt nothing in return.  
  
Sydney pulled away as if he had no effect on her and leaned against the porch railing. Do you remember after I had the miscarriage that I felt an emptiness? And after we found Jason that emptiness was gone? Vaughn nodded and furrowed his brow, she had not spoken of her miscarriage or the emptiness in nearly fifteen years. But as she turned to face him with watery eyes, he felt everything from that difficult time returning, flooding back like a hurricane. I feel that emptiness again. Her face contorted as she let out a small cry and collapsed. Vaughn caught her before she fell too far and held her in his arms as she cried for her son.  
  
_Please let the cars get here soon_, he prayed. _And please let us find our son._  
  
A/n: Sad, I know. But you know what are happy? **REVIEWS**. And today, the nineteenth, is my half birthday! So leave me a lil review present, please. Birthday cake is definitely provided ;)  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	9. Departures

Chapter 9: Departures

A/n: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I feel really bad! And even worse is that you can't expect me to update on Sunday nights anymore because I'm barely home. And I'm going to camp for two weeks leaving on the fourth. I could update weekly before because I was home every Sunday night during the school year and I had so many chapters prewritten. But the numbers are dwindling... A note for p3: a half birthday is six months before/after your real birthday. Like when you turn a half a year old.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Alias even after all these fics. Crazy, I know. Come on, JJ, when are you going to realize that I should have Vaughn?  
  
0   
  
Vaughn leaned back in his swivel chair as he reflected on the hectic morning. It was just after noon and already this day was horrible. Shortly after he took Sydney back inside the cottage, two black cars pulled into the driveway. Mandy had clung to his free hand as he led everyone outside.  
  
Francie was the first one to enter one of the cars. She glanced nervously at Sydney before kissing Weiss's cheek, but hurried into the first car. Weiss darted his eyes to the ground as he noticed his wife's face contorted in confusion. But he reminded himself; he would see her soon, and she would understand there were certain aspects of Jason's disappearance she couldn't know. Chloe mindlessly followed her mother, too shocked of the situation to do otherwise.  
  
Mandy, however, stood close to her mother and stared reluctantly at the car with an eyebrow raised. She stepped back slightly and grabbed her mother's arm, and Sydney remained motionless. Vaughn had told her to get into the car with Francie and Chloe, but she took a firmer stand on the ground and held her mother's arm tighter. Amanda – Vaughn had beckoned with a slight raise of his voice.  
  
No! I wanna go with you!  
  
I'm sorry, we're going into the Joint Task Force Center, you can't come.  
  
But I wanna help! she screamed. I wanna find Jason too, I just... I just... She broke down in tears, finally feeling the capacity of the problem; a weight which sagged her shoulders and repressed all other feelings. Her hand slowly slipped from Sydney's arm, only to dangle inches away from her body as if lost of what to do.  
  
Weiss had taken Mandy's weak moment as an opportunity to lead her to the car. He placed his hand on her shoulder which she immediately brushed off. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground in cries of grief and frustration, and Weiss picked her up and carried her towards the car. her voice echoed throughout the area. Her arms wriggled as she struggled under Weiss's hold, but the battle was lost within her, and finally she was locked inside the black car.  
  
Vaughn had led Sydney to the second black car as the first one pulled away. And even though the car's windows were darkly tinted, Vaughn could see his daughter's tear-streaked face pressed against the window, an unforgiving look set deep in her chocolate eyes. Vaughn sent a look back that said we'll see you soon.' He knew Mandy had received the message, but he doubted she'd accepted it.  
  
Mandy's sobbing face was all he allowed to occupy his thoughts for the time to distract himself from Jason. He stared around his office – from the mahogany door to his wall of filled bookshelves, and from the gray file cabinets to his empty desktop – his head heavy from a jumbled mind. Sydney lay on the leather couch in the far corner, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. He knew she hadn't realized that she was back in the CIA; the very place she thought she'd never return to again, in a life she thought she'd left behind. Perhaps these thoughts evaded her mind too, though Vaughn couldn't tell. Her eyes were endless black holes...  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, attempting to calm the ever-growing headache just behind his forehead. It was the roaring silence that caused it. he asked softly, his voice cracking in the whisper. He proceeded with no reply. We'll find him, you know. He's okay. He was only trying to distract Sydney and himself simultaneously, though it wasn't working. A faint sigh was heard from her direction, and that was enough of a distraction for him. What exactly Sydney was concocting in her head, he'd never know.  
  
The phone rang, startling Vaughn from his thoughts and he answered quickly as his heart beat paced.   
  
It's Leo Francesco, the man began; Vaughn's contact from Italy.  
  
Thank God, have you heard anything? He sat up straighter, his eyes focusing hard on Sydney's trampled form on the couch.  
  
Nothing yet. But I do have few possible leads. Though I can't guarantee anything...  
  
Pursue every lead no matter how unlikely it seems! He slammed the phone back into its cradle and settled his forehead between his hands. None of the contacts had pulled through yet, not one! Not a single contact in Turkey, Russia, India, England, France, Hungary, or Italy knew of his son's whereabouts, and Vaughn could no longer suppress the anger that he could before.  
  
A knock at the door sounded followed by Weiss's entrance. I just finished with my contacts in Spain and Mexico, he said. We got nada. You have any luck?  
  
he grumbled through gritted teeth. He ran his fingers back and forth along his slightly receded hairline until he grasped the front tips of his hair and tightened his grip. But we'll hear back tomorrow.  
  
Weiss paused, noticing how Vaughn could potentially rip the hair from his scalp. You don't look so good –  
  
Really? Cause I feel just _dandy_.  
  
Go home! Get some sleep. You've had a long day and you'll have an even longer one tomorrow. He looked at his friend with pity. You and Syd should head out to Camp Harris to talk to Sloane and Tracy; see if they know anything.  
  
Vaughn nodded as he stood from his seat. He tugged gently at Sydney's arm and tried to gain composure for her. Slowly, her eyes opened one at a time before, in a daze, she stood from the couch and leaned on Vaughn for support. Vaughn helped to guide her out, and Weiss grabbed Vaughn's free shoulder. I'm really sorry about Jason.  
  
He looked at Weiss straight in the eye. Me too.  
  
A/n: Yeah, that was pretty depressing. Dang, it's so short, my apologies for it's shortness. I'm having length issues with this fic, but we're going through therapy and we're dealing. But don't worry kids, I think a divorce is out of the question. Please **review** even though this chapter sucks!  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	10. Remembrance

Chapter 10: Remembrance

A/n: I know, I know, you all hate me because I've been neglecting this. And I'm truly sorry, really I am. I tend to forget about my fics when there's a another one flourishing... But it's no excuse. I'll try to be better. Anyway, here's chapter ten. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: JJ Abrams owns all this except for Jason and Mandy which are mine. In your face, JJ.  
  
0   
  
The clash of metal keys tossed onto the counter reverberated throughout the room as Vaughn, Sydney, and Mandy entered the kitchen late that night. The sound expanded Vaughn's eyes momentarily and broke the silence that had previously settled on the car ride home. Mandy had stubbornly refused to leave her grandfather's house until Jack switched to agent-mode and demanded she cooperate. That was when the silence began, and it remained even now.  
  
Mandy's feet bustled through the kitchen and into the living room where she balled up in the corner of the couch and held her knees. Vaughn loosened the top button from his shirt before leading Sydney into the living room, with the intentions of talking with Mandy.  
  
He monotonously sat down next to Mandy, allowing words to form in his head. He was unsure of how to start. Mandy was angry with him, he was almost certain. He could tell every time he looked in her eyes, which mirrored Sydney's when they occasionally fought. Adjusting his arm to stroke his daughter's hair, Mandy uncoiled from her ball and scooted closer to her father, clinging to his arm and setting her head on his shoulder. He saw her eyes close from the corner of his eye while he gently massaged Sydney's shoulder, whose head lay in his lap.  
  
_Ratta tat tat, ratta tat tat_, the vertical blinds bounced off each other from the front window, the only noise of the room. The only thing to keep Vaughn sane.   
  
Where was Jason at this time? Who was he with? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he hungry, or cold? He held Mandy tighter to him. She had to understand now that Vaughn only wanted to protect her further; he couldn't lose both of his children. Jack must have talked with her if she was able to acquiesce in his arms.  
  
He stared at his daughter for a moment, not wanting to forget her image. Her now stringy brown hair draped over her face and her chest rose and fell rapidly in her shallow breaths. Her left foot, curled under her right leg, rested barefoot while her right leg still bore it's darkened pink flip flop. _This had to be hard for her_, Vaughn thought, _she's so close to Jason. Jason..._ His face popped back into his mind. Vaughn's eyes darted away in pain and rested upon Sydney, her eyes lifelessly open and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly aware of the room's darkness, he felt bags dragging his eyelids down. The tick-tock of the Grandfather clock in the hallway became prominent over the ratta tat tat of the blinds. The clock sounded, once, twice... twelve times. Midnight. They had been sitting there for over an hour. Mandy's steady breaths near his ear conveyed that she was asleep, though Sydney's eyes remained wide open. Perhaps he didn't have to talk to anyone now, everyone already understood.  
  
A memory abruptly swarmed about in Vaughn's mind until he lost himself in the reminiscence...  
  
Flashback  
  
_Vaughn had woken up to the bright blast of sunlight that seeped through the rip in the top of the tent. He rolled over onto his side and groaned, feeling the pain of sleeping on the ground in his back. _Not young anymore_, he reminded himself again. The morning dew trickled down the canvas and collected in droplets that hovered over the tent's floor, one splashing onto Vaughn's hand. He pulled it back into the warmth of his down sleeping bag and blinked his eyes slowly.  
  
Immediately he noticed Jason's absence from the tent. Panic shot through his body initially as he sat up, but he eased back down, thinking that Jason could be simply going to the bathroom.   
  
He smiled at himself, knowing that Sydney would call him overprotective, as he automatically assumed the worst. He rubbed his arms under his sleeping bag, missing Sydney by his side, but they were heading back home the next morning and he would feel his wife's embrace yet again. He wondered what Sydney and his little Amanda were doing right now; Amanda probably just woke up Sydney to her dismay. Vaughn felt bad for leaving Sydney alone with a hyperactive three-year-old, but she insisted that Vaughn and Jason go on their camping trip.  
  
Vaughn realized that more than fifteen minutes had passed without Jason's return, and panic once again shot through his body. he called, poking his head out of tent and into the cold morning air. Scanning the premises, his six-year-old was nowhere to be seen. Darting back into the tent, he pulled a sweatshirt over his head and hurried outside. he called again, louder.   
  
Vaughn ventured into the woods, calling for his son and growing more worried as each minute passed. The cruel, ruthless sun beat down on him as it rose from the horizon, yet he ran faster and faster as he looked for Jason.  
  
Finally, exasperated, he returned to camp after thirty minutes of searching in the woods. Vaughn could not contain himself and almost began to cry when he heard gentle whimpering coming from the other side of the tent. He approached the front carefully, feeling fully relieved to find his son hugging his knees as he sat on a log by the ashy fire pit in tears, a fishing pole at his side.  
  
Vaughn exclaimed, rushing to his son and holding him tightly. Where where you?  
  
I wanted to go out fishin', he sniffled, wiping his nose. But when I came back, y-you weren't here, and – and I thought a bear was gonna eat you cause you were gone.  
  
He hugged his son again. Jason, I would never leave you. I'll always be here to protect you, and I promise I'd never let anything happen to you.  
  
Pinky swear? he asked meekly, sticking out his pinky.  
  
Pinky swear.  
  
Jason nudged the fishing pole away with his foot. I caught you a fish, Dad, and it was this big! He held his arms as wide as they would go.  
  
Oh yeah? Vaughn grinned.  
  
Yeah, but it got away..._  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tears rimmed Vaughn's eyes as the Grandfather clock in the hall sound once; one o'clock. Whoever took his son, he vowed, would pay.  
  
A/n: Yeah. Not much to say. You know the drill: **REVIEW** if you love me or this fic.  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	11. New Day, New Surprises

Chapter 11: New Day, New Surprises

A/n: Thanks a bunch for your reviews! So I'm back from basketball camp early because, guess what, I got sick again. I just got back from getting a blood test because I might have Mono. Sucks, doesn't it? Oh well. Won't stop me from writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams, but I own Tracy... Good for me.  
  
0   
  
Vaughn couldn't recognize himself when he spied his reflection in the microwave the next morning as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was a strange and unfamiliar sight to Vaughn; dark bags hung dismally under his bewildered eyes, upon a face both gaunt and pale. The light brown patches of stubble had multiplied overnight to create the amateur makings of a beard. His wrinkles stood out prominently. He tore his eyes away and stared incessantly at the tiled floor as he shakily lifted the mug to his lips. He tasted nothing when he swallowed, and proceeded to pour the remainder of the coffee down the sink. Standing in the kitchen and holding an empty cup, he suddenly heard Sydney's voice.  
  
You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, she whispered, her first words in nearly twenty-four hours. You could at least try to manage a cup of coffee. He swung around to face the door, ready to retort in defense, only to find himself alone in the faintly lit room. _Great_, he thought, _now I'm hearing voices_. He knew Sydney was awake, though, because she hadn't slept all night. Vaughn had stared down into her blank eyes as the mesmerizing ticks of the clock syncopated with his heartbeat. But she wouldn't be talking to him or joking about his eating habits at a time like this. Vaughn closed his eyes and leaned back, setting the coffee cup on the counter behind him. It was his conscience – Sydney's voice was his conscience.  
  
His eyes darted about the kitchen until he spotted a bunch of ripe, yellow bananas atop the refrigerator. A glow seemed to radiate about them, causing them to seem out of place in the dim kitchen. How had he not noticed them before? As he approached them, he found himself ripping one from the bunch and digging his thumbnail into the stem to peel the rubbery skin down. He bit into it reluctantly, tasting the bland mush leave a smily trail down his throat, but he persisted. When he finished eating the banana, he tossed the peel into the sink disposal and felt a surge of hope wash over him. A newfound strength now empowered him and he knew he would be able to make it through an unbearable day ahead of him.  
  
Vaughn strode to the living room, feeling less of the hope as he witnessed his wife and daughter resting uncomfortably on the couch. Settling his sight on Sydney's morbid form, he contemplated not shaking her from her trance. This trance was the closest thing she had to sanity, to peace, to life, and he could not bare to break her tranquility.  
  
But then again, she needed to face this sooner or later like the rest of the world, even as difficult as the situation was.  
  
He stepped forward with great reluctance and set his quivering hand on her shoulder, rubbing it at first then smoothly joggled it. She blinked, as if waking up from a deep hypnotism, then squinted at Vaughn, the beams of light too much for her dark cocoon.  
  
We have to go in this morning, he whispered, never breaking eye contact. But we'll take Mandy to your dad's first, okay? She nodded twice in miniscule movements of acknowledgment. Vaughn pursed his lips, and brushed her hair off her forehead to kiss it; lingering to rest his forehead against his temple.  
  
Finally, he stood, and adjusted to pick up a sleeping Mandy in his arms. He cradled her head against his shoulder and nodded at a now sitting Sydney: it was time to go.  
  
A solemn car ride to Jack's followed, and Mandy was still asleep when they arrived at his house. He laid her to sleep in Sydney's old room, kissing her cheek before backing away slowly. Mandy groaned for a moment, and Vaughn worried that he had woken her. However, she simply struggled to find his warmth and adapted to the amity of a fleece blanket.  
  
When Sydney and Vaughn were at last in Vaughn's office, Vaughn sat her on the couch, where he hoped she would lull back into her trance. That was when Eric Weiss entered the office.  
  
Mike, all the leads are dead ends. We got nothing. Weiss looked sleep deprived, as if he worked through most of the night. And Vaughn didn't doubt that he had not.  
  
No, not all of them, Vaughn replied. We still have to talk with Tracy and Sloane.  
  
Weiss raised his eyebrows and darted his eyes to the ground. Good luck there...  
  
Let me talk to them. Vaughn whipped his head around at Sydney, desperately hoping that it wasn't his conscience again. Yet Sydney sat very awake on the brown couch, her fingers pressed to the cushion, and eyes raging with fire. I want to talk to Sloane and Tracy.  
  
Vaughn could tell she wasn't kidding; the look in her eyes said it all. If he didn't let her do this, then he would never hear the end of it from her until she went anyway of her own stubbornness. Sydney stood up, looking expectantly between Weiss and Vaughn.   
  
It took Vaughn a moment to collect his thoughts. Okay, we'll go to Camp Harris, and Eric, you stay here in case any contacts get anything new. Call us if you get anything.  
  
Will do, he nodded, scurrying out the door to get to his phones at the other end of the facility.  
  
Sydney marched out the door and Vaughn had to follow her, smirking internally. Sydney was back.  
  
0   
  
Well I'd never have guessed I would have the pleasure again –  
  
Save it, you son of a bitch.  
  
They had just turned the corner and already he wanted to restrain Sydney. There was Sloane's cell in front of them – Tracy's was in the female wing. The only difference in his appearance were deep wrinkles in his face and a slightly receding hairline. His eyes still reflected a vile hatred, with a hint of superiority.  
  
Sydney stood feet away from the glass, not wanting to step too close to the monster, afraid of his evil aura. She yearned, however, to be wringing his neck.  
  
The last I heard of the infamous Sydney Bristow was that she resigned from the CIA, he amused himself.  
  
She snarled. It's Sydney _Vaughn_. But cut the crap, Sloane. You know why I'm here.  
  
Do I?  
  
And, may I remind you, you cut a deal with us that you'll cooperate if we agree not to issue the death penalty. That agreement can be revoked at any time you are uncooperative.  
  
Sloane opened his mouth and closed it again, choosing his words wisely. You don't know Sark's whereabouts. But he has your son, correct? Sydney's breathing increased, her fists tightening at her side. But the problem arises that I am not aware of his location either.  
  
You liar, she hissed, inching forward. You know everything. It's all in the master plan. You've known all along; ever since the destruction of SD-6. You knew we'd take the baby. You knew you'd abduct him at this time. You know what Sark's doing to him and where he's doing it, don't you?  
  
Sydney, I –  
  
Tell me, you bastard! She charged the glass, slamming her fist against it, but Vaughn let her go. He couldn't contain her hatred. You've got nothing to lose but your life by keeping this to yourself, she whispered sharply to him. And I know you're a liar, because you lied everyday to me at SD-6. Every single day. But I've always wondered... Were you lying when you said you thought of me as your own daughter? Because if you – _loved_ – me as you said you did then why would you make me hurt so much?  
  
I meant that, Sydney, I never lied to you about that.  
  
Then don't you dare lie to me now. My son is out there with Julian Sark, and if you don't tell me where he is then those may damn well have been lies all those years ago.  
  
Sloane licked his lips and sighed. I don't know where Sark is. We hadn't arranged a site before I was arrested.  
  
Sydney's cheeks twitched in a struggle to hold her tears back as she shook her head. Vaughn rushed forward and took her hand, pulling her away from his cell. They weren't going to get anything out of Sloane, and they would have to try their luck with Tracy. You... filthy... Bastard! She jerked as she screamed the last word, but Vaughn kept his grip. She swallowed her tears as Sloane disappeared from sight around the corner.  
  
She continued to gain composure as they approached Tracy's cell. Upon arriving, they could barely recognize the once cheery blonde. She had gained weight as well as gray hair and wrinkles. she remembered aloud, her voice raspier than it used to be. Will's friends... From the island.  
  
Vaughn hadn't let go of Sydney's hand yet, he was afraid to. That's right. We need you to give us some information. What do you know about Sark's location as of now?  
  
She glanced back and forth from Sydney to Vaughn quickly. And what makes you think I know?  
  
Because you told me that you knew about the Master Plan.  
  
I did? When?  
  
Sydney clenched her teeth in aggravation. Back on the island, fifteen years ago.  
  
She paused, scanning the ground for a moment. Hey, wait a minute, you're the reason I'm in this stupid prison anyway!  
  
Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?  
  
You won't get a word from me. I haven't talked to Sark since that day you caught me.  
  
Vaughn's cell phone suddenly rang. Sydney looked at him in surprise, and he let go of her hand and stepped aside, pulling the phone from his belt.   
  
Tracy continued. If you hadn't messed everything up I'd be with Sark right now –  
  
We're on our way, Vaughn said into the phone.  
  
– living it up on the other side of the world doing whatever to that kid.  
  
Sydney, we have to go now, Weiss says we just got new intel.  
  
Vaughn dragged Sydney away as she gaped at Tracy, who had yet to realize she had just given away a valuable piece of information. Sydney would have to alert the CIA that Jason and Sark were somewhere in the Eastern Hemisphere.  
  
A/n: Wahoo! Something exciting for once. I was getting sick of all the crying crap. Anger is good once in a while. So let's hope I don't have Mono. I've been thinking about that a lot. I don't want it. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter/fic and **REVIEW**.  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	12. The Mission

Chapter 12: The Mission  
  


A/n: Hi, remember me? I'm Whitelighter Enchantress, and I'm writing this... I'm sorry. It's been too long. My deepest apologies. I just started working on too many things, getting involved in new places, and school's started so I'll have even less time. Sorry. I really am. But here's Chapter 12, regardless.  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, nothing new, I still don't own it.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Vaughn and Sydney practically ran though the halls to Eric Weiss's desk, hand in hand. Upon approaching his desk, they didn't see him, and Vaughn paused and frantically looked around. Sydney spotted him on the phone a few desks over, and they hurried over to him. They leaned against the desk and caught their breaths as Weiss hung up the phone. Vaughn asked.  
  
_He better make this quick_, Sydney thought. She had to tell them where Jason's search could be narrowed to!  
  
There's someone in South Africa who may know something, he replied, watching the relief slide onto their faces. His name is Jon Higenbotham, but...  
  
Vaughn raised his eyebrow. But what, Eric?  
  
Weiss's glance wavered from Sydney's face to Vaughn. He'll only talk to Sydney.  
  
No – Vaughn immediately protested.  
  
Sydney pulled Vaughn away sharply and grabbed his wrists, holding them together in the crook of her neck. Vaughn, we have no choice. I'll have to go...  
  
But Syd –  
  
Sh, sh. I know you're going to say this is too dangerous for me. But listen, I'm not stupid, and I'm fully capable of this. I know I haven't been with the CIA for fifteen years, but I worked for SD-6 and the CIA for years and you managed to let me go through with it all. You have to let me go one more time. Please. He bit his lip, wanting desperately to say yes, but wishing he was brave enough to say no. Vaughn, I can't live without my baby boy. I... We all need him. You, me, Mandy, even my father. If you don't let me go, it'll kill us all.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes, knowing full well how correct she was. He wanted to go so badly, he had to find his son and get him back. He also knew that if Sydney went on this mission, it would change her completely. She may not have realized it, but lack of working in the field had changed her mentality on things. She viewed things in a different light, acting differently around certain things. She would go back to stubborn-kick-ass Sydney.  
  
And that was not necessarily a bad thing.  
  
The words escaped from his lips and Sydney let out a cry of thanks, lifting his hands from her throat to his his fingers. They went back over to where Weiss stood impatiently, and Vaughn nodded to him. She's going, he told him.  
  
Oh, and there's more, Sydney said, both men staring at her in confusion. How her mood had changed since this morning. Tracy let it slip that they're in the Eastern Hemisphere. That narrows our search quite a bit.  
  
They took it into consideration and began to plan out the mission. They worked through the rest of the afternoon working it all out, finding the few extra men and getting all the electrical equipment, but finally, the left that evening.  
  
As they boarded the CIA issued plane, Sydney couldn't help but think about Mandy; her daughter, her near twin, her beloved who she had to briefly leave behind. She hated leaving her as such, considering they had not spoken since the incident. But she was with Jack, she was in safe hands, and she would learn to understand why this was happening. Although she was sure a stubborn streak would be headed her way when she returned home. Mandy hated not being included.  
  
They arrived in Cape Town, South Africa, about sixteen hours later, though it was about seven PM in that time zone. Jon Higenbotham would be attending a party at the Fidero Mansion, and Sydney managed to make her way on the guest list to speak with them. She slipped into a slinky red dress; one modest enough for her age, but revealing enough to captivate others' attentions.  
  
Applying a comm. link in her ear, Vaughn stepped into the room she was changing in. he muttered, drifting closer. You look beautiful.  
  
She lifted her previously curled hair into a bun, curls spilling over her scalp. She smiled at him, something that lifted both their spirits, sparking a new hope and determination in them both. They walked out of the room together and found Weiss, again, waiting impatiently.  
  
he asked. They both nodded, and proceeded to a black SUV with darkly tinted windows. In the back were several surveillance screens and microphones. As Vaughn drove, Weiss handed her a pin. Put this on It's a camera for us as you walk through, and also, plant these cameras into the ceilings and walls as you pass. He handed her several tiny round cameras. You'll meet him at the bar. Smile at him and lift your glass: that's how he'll know who you are. You'll engage in small talk and he'll invite you to another room where you'll speak freely.  
  
And when you're finished, Vaughn added, slowing the vehicle, get out of there as fast as you can. He turned at Sydney after fully stopping to drop her off at the door. Good luck. Sydney nodded, noticing the deep worry line across his forehead. Though a permanent feature to his face, it stood out more prominently than ever. He never looked more scared in his life.  
  
Sydney strutted inside where she grinned seductively at a guard at the door. Without hesitation, he smiled back and allowed her to pass easily. Inside there was a large ballroom, filled with at least two hundred people of all sorts of ethnicities, both genders, and an octet playing classical music in the corner.  
  
Sneaking her way through the chatting groups, Sydney made her way to the bar and ordered a wine. She rotated her body to scan the entire length of the bar for the cameras to see. She finally heard Vaughn in her ear. He's the one in the black tux, top button open, glasses and black hair. Sydney sipped her wine, pretending to gaze over the people. She caught Higenbotham's gaze and tried to blush, smiling at him. He lifted his nearly empty glass to her, and she did the same.  
  
He got up from his seat and meandered over to her, slipping into the empty one next to her. he greeted. I'm Jon.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at his British accent. she replied. You have information for me?  
  
Yes, but we must wait a while longer. Colleagues of mine are here, and I can't be seen making off with you alone. We have to wait for them to leave.  
  
Sydney nodded. You don't work for the SAI, do you? she asked; South African Intelligence. He shook his head, staring out at the people in crowds in the floor in front of them.  
  
All right, he said, It's safe, let's go. He led her back through a door in the back of the room, and she was surprised to find it looking like a foyer to a house. A grand marble staircase stood before her with large, wood double doors to their right. He took her left, to a room next to the stairs. Once inside , he gave a gentle push on her shoulder, indicating for her to sit down in the chair beneath her. She didn't appreciate the light shove, but waited patiently as he sat at the desk between them. You are looking for Julian Sark, correct?  
  
she replied with no hesitation. He has my son.  
  
Jon raised his eyebrows quickly. There's been word of him working in isolation for some time now. I mean, isolation in one place, because he has plenty of men working for him...  
  
_Quit stalling_, Sydney internally begged of him. She then heard Vaughn's voice in her ear as Jon babbled on. Syd, there's men coming in the foyer.  
  
Please, Jon, she interrupted him, Where is my son?  
  
They're armed! she heard Weiss's voice yell.  
  
Sydney's it's a trap, get out now! Vaughn urged.  
  
Sydney gripped the chair. She was not leaving without her answer. He smiled at her, though not in an amiable way. He looked... Evil. He's at his home. His _true_ home. And you'll be there in a few hours.  
  
The door behind her burst open, and she swiftly pulled the gun from under her dress and shot at them. They ducked back behind the door and she took a few shots at Jon Higenbotham, who was reaching for his gun in the desk.  
  
She propelled herself out of the room and delivered a few kicks and punches at the two armed men in the hall, and they quickly fell to the ground. She hadn't lost her touch. She ran to the large double doors. _ His true home?_ she wondered. _Where on earth...  
_  
Vaughn's voice echoed in her ears. We'll meet you outside, please hurry.  
  
Just as she reached the doorknob, she felt a sharp pain sting her head. She fell to the ground and panted heavily as she stared back up at a familiar face. He pointed a gun down at her face, and he shot. He moved his hand and aimed at her shoulder the second before shooting, and she realized before passing out that Sark only had shot her with a tranquilizer.  
  
A/n: Short, I know. I'm sorry. I'm horrible. It's been so long, and I started working on like five stories (which is awful, don't do it). I'll try to update faster, but I've got school and basketball. Anyway, please** REVIEW **this chapter and tell me what you thought. Thanks!  
-Whitelighter Enchantress


	13. An Ending, of Sorts

**A/n: Okay, here's the deal. I really don't like this story anymore, and I don't even know if anyone's reading it. If you are still reading it, I apologize for my lack of writing in it. But the fact is, I'm sick of writing it and I have much better stories that deserve my attention. I have too many things that I'm working on, and it seems that this one has been greatly put to an end. For anyone still interested, I'll summarize what happens to finish off the story of my first Alias fic and my first Vaughn children: Jason and Mandy. Here it goes:**  
  
Sydney wakes up strapped to a chair with a pounding headache. She drifts in and out of sleep, but finally comes to and focuses on Sark. She demands information, and he tells her that's keeping Jason and their location on the island – True Love Island. He tells her that when Jason was a baby, he implanted a chip in his neck to later control him and draw Sydney to him. She asks him why he is telling her all this, and he declares that she _is_ the Prophecy.  
  
He adds that he rebelled from Sloane against his knowledge which was why Sloane got caught. As for Tracy, well, she was just stupid. He wanted to use different means to get to Sydney and Sloane thought differently.  
  
Sark suddenly whistles sharply, and to Sydney's mixture of horror and delight, Jason appears. In a fit of hysteria, she struggles against the straps to get to her son, and he nears her. Sark shoves a needle into Sydney's struggling body and she cries out in pain as Sark tells Jason to carry Sydney away to her room. Sydney falls unconscious as Jason picks her up.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the States, Vaughn is at Jack Bristow's house watching Mandy sleep. He has flashbacks of the day she was born, her first day of school, her interacting with her brother. He's been going crazy since Sydney was abducted. He cannot eat or sleep, and Mandy is all that keeps him sane. He remembers how after Sydney's comm. link went static he and Weiss barged into the house only to find miniscule drops of blood by the door and and a ripped ticket stub. He didn't tell anyone about the stub, he simply grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
Jack approaches Vaughn and he beckons him away from Mandy; he reluctantly follows. They go to Jack's office and discuss what information they have. Vaughn brings out the ticket, and he and Jack study it. As Jack organizes everything they know, Vaughn feels as if Jack knows just as much as he does, if not more.  
  
On the island, Sydney awakens on a stiff bed. Hundreds of Rambaldi machines set before her in a large room. She rushes to the door as quickly as she can and attempts to break it open, but she cannot. She turns to the wall, surprised she had not noticed the single glass wall. Pressing her face to it, she sees Jason on the other side. His room looks like a depressed, gloomy bedroom. Jason notices his mother and walks up to her cautiously. His eyes are glazed over. He tells her she must assemble the ultimate Rambaldi machine; it is her destiny. Sydney refuses to, terrified at her son. It just isn't him. His voice is different. He seems robotic.  
  
She spends days lying in the bed, watching Jason through the glass wall, and thinking of possible escape routes. Sydney talks to him occasionally, but it is not normal conversation. He is different, yet so is she. Once in a great while, she can hear her son's real voice escape the evil body pleading for her to build it so they can go home. She can sometimes see her real son in his eyes. But she worries it could be a figment of her imagination.  
  
Vaughn, in his confusion, finally interrupts Jack during their discussion and asks him how he knows so much. And Jack finally admits, he is still CIA. Vaughn listens in shock to hear that Jack has been working form home all these years. Researching, mapping, contacting all from his office. He pulls up files on his computer and they research the partial name they have on the ticket stub. They find a boat company in the southwest Pacific. Jack alerts the CIA of this news, and Vaughn goes to check on Mandy.  
  
She wakes up and they talk. He feels horrible for not being able to function properly without Sydney and Jason, but she understands. He holds her and they cry together, and he promises to get her mother and brother back home. Continuing to hold her as she drifts back to sleep, the image of the boat from the boat company website lingers in his mind. And suddenly it comes to him. He remembers the boat. He rushes to Jack and exclaims they have to leave for True Love Island right away.  
  
After a while, Sydney can't take it. She wants her son back. She wants more food. She wants to go home. The darkness is getting to her, and slowly she follows the cryptic clues on the Rambaldi documents to assemble the machine. With every piece she lifts she tries to think of another way to escape. She thinks if she can trigger enough emotion and memory in Jason she can bring him back to normal. She hates how Sark is controlling him through a chip in his neck.  
  
The door to her cell bursts open abruptly. The light is fierce and blinding, and she can only make out a figure edging towards her. She cowers in fright, then nearly faints of relief to discover it is Vaughn. He whispers his love to her, and his thankfulness that he found her. He inquires about Jason's whereabouts, and she tells him he's next door. Vaughn looks through the glass and spies Jason sleeping. He mildly weeps. He tells Sydney they have to hurry and get him out because they don't know where Sark is. But they have to get out.  
  
Vaughn rampages to find a useful Rambaldi device to break the glass between the rooms as Sydney explains about the chip in Jason's neck that's programming him to act as Sark's minion. Vaughn chucks the machine at the glass in rage and it breaks open. They maneuver through the shards to Jason, who is still oddly sleeping. He is unconscious; Sydney and Vaughn worry about this, but their main objective is to remove that chip.  
  
They cut open his skin along the scar on his neck, but unfortunately stop upon hearing a gun click in the doorway behind them. Sark tells them the broken glass sounded a silent alarm, and Vaughn and his men had sounded one as they came upon Sark's facility. He controlled Jason's body to fall unconscious.  
  
Vaughn clenches his teeth as he remembers he left his gun in Sydney's room amidst the many devices, and neither Sydney nor Jason are obviously armed. Sark says that Vaughn can take Jason and leave, but Sydney must stay and finish the machine. And she will, or else Sark will kill her children. Sark laughs to himself and mentions, At least they'll be able to say he had his father's eyes...  
  
Sydney and Vaughn are startled upon this statement. He couldn't possibly mean that Jason is truly their son...? However, Sark is correct. Biologically, Jason is their son; their DNA, but created in a lab and programmed with the chip.  
  
With this new knowledge, Vaughn becomes protective. He says that Sark will not kill his children, and that Sydney won't finish the machine. Vaughn steps in front of Sydney and Jason despite Sydney's protests for him not to.  
  
A gunshot sounds.  
  
Sark falls to the floor, blood pooling around his head. Dixon appears in the doorway with a gun much to Sydney and Vaughn's relief. He makes sure everyone is all right before Sydney tells him about Jason's chip and how he's their son.  
  
They try to plot a way to leave, but the facility is heavily guarded and their are more men than they expected. Ex-Ascendancy leaders are there, and most of the CIA crew is dead or wounded.  
  
Dixon forms a plan as Sydney works on Jason's neck, she manages to get the chip out. Vaughn slings Jason over his shoulder as Sydney and Dixon attempt to navigate outside. They meet several bad guys, but Dixon shoots them and they run away from the house with the remaining living agents. They blow up the house as they get back to their boat, and Jason wakes up. Sydney explains everything to him, and tells him they're finally going home. Sydney, Jason, and Vaughn exchange a meaningful bonding moment as they are all reunited.  
  
Later, Mandy and Jack greet Sydney, Vaughn, and Jason at the CIA. Mandy and Sydney cry in glee to all be together safe again. Mandy stays with Vaughn as he settles paperwork and tells stories. Sydney sneaks off with Jason to a place he'd only been once before. They head up to the roof where they spy an older woman laying on the cement, basking in the sun. She turns and grins as she hears them approach. Sydney tells Jason that she'd like him to meet his grandmother. Irina is more than pleased to meet him again, and she and Sydney share a deep hug. Irina smiles as she tells Sydney she knew they would meet again.  
  
Jason and Syd keep the grandmother visit a secret as they all go home. They are cheerfully greeted by the Weisses, Tippins, Dixons, Russells, and Flinkmans. A welcome home party follows and Jason and Chloe reunite alone in the backyard. She hugs him tightly at first, yelling at him never go away and get kidnapped ever again. He holds her hand as he assures that he's not going anywhere for a long time. They talk for a while, sitting on the porch swing. She finally asks about what really happened back during the dance and why he made out with the school whore. He admits his jealousy of her going to the dance with Brian, and tells her he told him to go suck yourself and followed up by punching him. He says he stupidly made out with Emilia for revenge. They both apologize at the same time, and they chuckle. Finally, Jason leans in a kisses her.  
  
Later that evening after everyone leaves, Mandy and Vaughn have gone to bed but Jason and Sydney remain talking in the kitchen. She is surprised to notice thousands of features and gestures of heredity that she failed to notice before. Vaughn's eyes and charm, Jack's nose, her ears, Irina's cunning abilities...  
  
Sydney: You're amazing, you know that?  
  
Jason: Nah, you're the amazing one. How many people can say they've successfully broken into the Vatican?  
  
Sydney: I've told you that story!?  
  
Jason: Well, you just did.  
  
Sydney: Why, you little spy!  
  
Jason: (smirking exactly as Vaughn does) What can I say? It's in my genes.  
  
**A/n: Again, I'm sorry I just couldn't write it out normally. This fic lost it's fire long ago and with it disappeared my love for writing it. I hope this ending was acceptable due to the situation. But here is the final goodbye. Watch for my original characters elsewhere... Who knows when I'll decide they need a comeback ;)  
–Whitelighter Enchantress**


End file.
